Just Friends, Right?
by Narutofan462
Summary: Childhood friends Neji and Tenten helped each other grow in many ways. However, once they reached 7th grade they became rivals. They challenged each other at every sport known to man. Full summary inside NejiXtenten
1. Old time friends

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!

Summary- Childhood friends Neji and Tenten helped each other grow in many ways. However, once they reached 7th grade they became rivals. They challenged each other at every sport known to man. What happens when a contest and a couple of harmless bets come their way? Will their friendship be re-formed or change into something much more?? (NejiXtenten)

Author's Note- New story with NejiXtenten! Just thought I'd try a new couple ) I have good news and bad news.. good news is that I'm making a new story and sumbitting it tomorrow! ) Bad news, I have AP Exam to study for so from 4/3/07 onwards till 5/10/07 I won't update any stories I'll be too busy studying I'm sorry! i'll make it up to you guys I promise!

* * *

She combed her long brown hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair, was something she only grew in the summer and then cut it off the day before school started, even if it made her look "pretty" as her mother said.

She couldn't care less about how she looked, she had been a sporty girl ever since she was born.

She would spend her afternoons playing soccer with the boys instead of having tea parties. Her hazel eyes met the purple/orange sky. She was amazed by its beauty. "I saw my first sunset with you Hyuuga." She smirked.

As memories of the past came rushing back to her. _Flashback- "Mama, I'm going to play soccer with Neji, okay?" Young tenten said. "Don't go to far honey! Be back by 7!" Her mother retorted. "Hai!" She quickly said while tying her shoelaces._

_Outside there was a small boy with silver eyes and long black hair with a soccer ball at hand. "Hey, Tenten ready to play?" He asked. The tomboy replied, "You know it." As they kicked the ball back and forth. The hot sun was beating down on them with the two sweating like crazy._

_Neji panted, "I still don't get how you do that trick." He caught his breath and drank some water. Tenten merely grinned, "Don't tell me you're jealous?" Neji smugly said, "Nope, not a bit Tenten." She turned around to see the beautiful sunset. "Oh my god, look the sun is setting! Looks so pretty ne, Neji-kun?" Neji shrugged, "You'd be prettier than the sunset if you grew your hair out."_

_Tenten sarcastically said, "Was that a compliment or insult?" He said dryly, "Both." Tenten stood up and yelled, "I don't want to grow my hair out because it just gets in my way, especially in playing sports!" Neji said, "You should wear pigtails Tenten. You'd be pretty cute."_

_She turned red and fumbled for words, "A-Ano..I think it's time for dinner! See you tomorrow Neji-kun! Saynora!" As she ran off into the distant she waved bye. She smiled because she believed nothing, not even the sunset, was as beautiful as their friendship._

* * *

Present- Yes, their friendship was the most beautiful she knew sadly it fell apart when they reached 7th grade. She didn't remember much of the details but the fact Neji was slowly turning more cocky, arrogant and smug bothered her. Also telling everyone that he could easily beat her at any sport and claiming that while they were together they did... "it"

When those rumors came about Tenten was so furious she told him she hated him forever and wouldn't be friends with him anymore. So that's how their friendship slowly ended...

Tomorrow was the first day of 11th grade in Konoha Academy, a private school. She liked the school for the most part, besides the degrading uniforms they had to wear. A short skirt and a shirt that had a shield with the two main colors of the Konoha Academy.

Lately Uchiha Sasuke has been hitting on her and ever since they reached high school he suddenly liked her. That boy had 99 of the female's affection and Tenten was part of that 1 that despised him. She had many reasons to hate him. Well first off, he stole her first kiss at Sakura's Sweet 16 last year.

He had cornered her and the words he said that night still haunt her, "I can't wait till you're mine, I'll make you feel things that you never ever felt before with that Hyuuga." He had constantly tried to court her.

Neji had never tried to stop him since he was currently dating Sakura Haruno, one of her great friends. She knew though that Sakura was only using Neji to make Sasuke jealous. Sakura liked Sasuke but, he loved her who cared less about him... Next morning she got up and wore her school uniform and heard a car honk.

She grabbed her backpack and saw Sakura in her car... "Ohayo, Tenten! Ready to go?" She called. Tenten grinned but her grin slowly faded when she realized who was in the front seat with her. Neji Hyuuga... "Hey Sakura!" She answered back. Tenten said in a monotone, "Hey, Hyuuga." Neji annoyed asked, "Why is Tenten here?" Sakura said, "For the hundredth time she's my friend.

* * *

"So, how are you?" Sakura asked while driving. Tenten cursed, "Damn, this guy keeps texting me." In a bored tone Neji said, "You mean Sasuke? You know you're lucky a guy of his status even talks to you." Irritated Tenten said, "What if I don't want to be lucky? He is such an asshole!"

Sakura said, "Hey guys, what did I say about fighting!" Neji and Tenten ignored each other. The handsome raven-haired teen Uchiha Sasuke had a couple buttons undone on his shirt with his sexy smile that made girls swoon.

As the pink car approached he grinned. Tenten said, "I've had enough dealing with you Hyuuga! I'll go to school a different way!" Sasuke smiled, "Hey, Tenten want to ride with me instead?" With his suggestive looks she simply shook her head, "No thanks, Uchiha!" Sasuke said, "We're in 11th grade, Tenten, can't we start going out?"

Tenten smirked, "Sure, in the next million years!" She stalked off immediately. Temari said, "So, the Uchiha is still hitting on you?" Tenten gritted her teeth and said, "Yes, when will he just give up!?" "Why don't you just accept his offer so he will leave you alone?"

Temari asked casually. Tenten shocked said, "Why on earth would I do that?!" As they got closer to their homeroom Temari reminded, "Because this year we have junior prom, don't you want a date? Who cares if it's Sasuke, at least it's someone that everyone wants." "Not to burst you bubble or anything but, he's not someone I want." She kindly pointed out.

As they entered their homeroom they saw Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and a lot more kids. As the homeroom teacher handed out the schedules Sasuke was giving her lustful looks. She looked at her schedule- Period 1- gym, Period 2- Physics, Period 3- Math, Period 4- US History, Period 5- English Honors, Period 6- Spanish 4 Honors, Period 7-Lunch, Period 8- Computer, Period 9- Studyhall. She moaned. She didn't want to take all those Honors classes but, her mother insisted on it.

* * *

A smile came across her lips, there was no way Uchiha could be in all those hard classes. Shikamaru, a smart lazy kid who was dating Ino asked, "So Tenten, you taking all those hard classes huh?" She sighed, "Yea, you Shikamaru?" Shikamaru said, "I'm taking Physics Honors, US History Honors, and that's about it. Too many hard classes would be troublesome."

Tenten smiled, "You could so take them." Sakura came over where Tenten was sitting and whispered, "Tenten, I think I should break up with Neji. When should I break it to him?" Tenten answered immediately, "As soon as possible because he keeps annoying me, saying how you guys are so "close"." Sakura chuckled, "Neji and I haven't even reached third based unlike you and Neji."

Tenten said, "Don't even go there! You know that was a lie!" Sakura continued to tease her, "What does his body look like? I already know he's a fantastic kisser." "Sakura, leave me out of your affairs, especially with Neji Hyuuga!" She shut the door and silently thought of the day he tried to apologize to her in 9th grade.

_Flashback- "Tenten! Tenten! Tenten, Please wait!" said a worn-out Hyuuga. She stood frozen without turning her back. Her long brown hair came to her waist it was summer. Neji just happened to meet her and chased her down. Tenten merely said, "What do you want?" Neji said, "Listen, Tenten, I want to be friends with you again. I miss you." She had her back still turned on him and whispered, "We can't...I can't trust you again Neji." She turned around to show her sad face._

_As tears glided down her face her hazel eyes softened, "You were my first best friend and betrayed me. I can't..." Neji, held her in his arms and said, "Sorry, Tenten. I didn't mean for this to happen. As the sun began to set her athletic frame was shaky. "At least let me do something to show you how sorry I am." As her hazel eyes opened his lips were so close to her. His breath ghosting her neck._

_As she slowly moved away she just hugged him and said, "Neji, how could you..."_

Present She sighed that was a scary experience for her. Her hazel eyes scanned to meet Neji's briefly. She turned red and muttered something that had a curse.

* * *

Neji's POV

Although she never knew with her hair down she looked like the prettiest girl in the world. Although they never shared the kiss he wished they did that day. Tenten grumbled, "Who does he think he is staring at me?"

I came over as she silently cursed Shit, Shit! I said, "So, Tenten, you going to give in to Uchiha yet?" Tenten smirked, "Why, you jealous? Don't you have Sakura?" Neji said, "Yea, but I know it's going to end soon since she's got the hots for Uchiha."

"H-How did you know?" She stuttered. "I knew the whole time, but then again we used each other for a mutual benefit. She keeps away the fan-girls and she is trying to make Uchiha jealous, which isn't working because he has his eyes on you."

Disgusted she started to walk away, "Who needs Uchiha? Want to play basketball tomorrow? I'll beat you for sure!" He smirked, "Cocky girl, how about we make this interesting?" Tenten said, "Keep talking." He continued, "If I win the basketball game you go out with Uchiha so he can see how stupid you are, and Sakura can finally get her wish."

Tenten said, "And if I win?" He said, "What do you want?" Tenten looked towards the window, "How about you go out with Karin." She knew that he didn't like Karin, she was like the #1 fan girl of Neji & Uchiha Sasuke. Tenten said, "So, is it a deal or not?" He said, "You are so on."

As Tenten headed towards the gym to hear, "Tenten! Wait up!" She turned around to meet Karin speak of the devil. A girl with shoulder length black hair and wore glasses usually but, since the time she entered high school she changed to contacts to hopefully catch Neji's or Sasuke's eye.

* * *

Tenten said, "Karin, right?" Karin beamed, "Yea, so you're playing against Neji?" Tenten smiled, "Yea, just to show him that I'm better than him." Karin asked, "You practically were best friends with the guy why can't you guys be friends again?"

Sakura, who had just arrived sitting next to them on the bleachers in the gym. "Don't go there Karin. She doesn't like talking about it." "It's not that! Talking about that guy just infuriates me!"

Karin asked, "So, are you going with Uchiha Sasuke to prom?" Tenten said, "well.." Sakura smiled. Sasuke held her and said, "You bet we are."

Karin's eyes turned into hearts, "Uchiha Sasuke!!" Sasuke said, "Tenten, come on come to prom with me?" Tenten said, "Why should I?" Sasuke smirked, "Because there are no other options, most other guys already have a date so why not?"

Tenten said, "Once our basketball game is over I'll give you an answer." Sasuke smiled, "Aw, Tenten is finally giving into me."

He held her hand and kissed it. She sighed, "Uchiha, you never give up do you?"

* * *

Preview for the next chapter-

She was sweating harder than ever she silently thought _when did he get this good?_

Her hazel eyes locked onto his movements. _I won't lose! Especially to him!_

Sasuke smirked, "This is getting interesting."

Karin said, "What are you talking about Tenten looks so tired! She's going to lose at this rate!"

Sakura gazed at the raven-haired teen and thought_ you want tenten to lose don't you?_

"Why is everyone here?" Lazy shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaruuu, we're late look there are no good seats!" She whined.

"You lose, time to do what you said you would."

Please Review!! Narutofan462


	2. The Bet and Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto!! If I did, Neji and tenten would be together already!

Author's note- Votes are in!! 1st place- Just friends, right? 2nd place was Promises and 3rd place was the day i met you thanks for all the votes!! Good news is that I'll be updating today, tomorrow, and the next day.. I'm SO SOOO SORRY I UPDATED THIS LATE MY COMPUTER LIKE BROKE DOWN YESTERDAY! I'll update the promises in a 2-3 hours okay? Please forgive me!!

Some bad news.. I am only going to update one story of your choice from May 14, 2007- to the end of may since i need to study for finals grr!!! So vote on which story you want to be updated.. only one story deadline will be May 25, 2007 (the day potc 3 is coming out woot!) See ya narutofan462

* * *

"Get on the court already!" Neji growled. "Hold on, Neji have some patience." She yelled as she walked to the middle of the court. "Who do you think is going to win?" said Kiba, sitting behind them. A girl with long blue hair and silver eyes stuttered, "I-I think Tenten-san will win. Isn't she good at basketball?"

"Hinata, you sure about that Neji has been captain for the basketball team for years." Kiba commented. Sakura turned around and yelled, "You have no idea what you're talking about Tenten is the best at basketball." Kiba smirked, "You sure about that?"

Taken a back she turned back around to see Sasuke's onyx eyes focused on the two playing basketball and he muttered, "this will be interesting." A couple walked into the gym and the guy asked, "Why is everyone here?" Ino whined, "Shikamaru, we're late there are no good seats left!!" Tenten smirked, "So, you ready for this?"

* * *

Neji smugly added, "Of course I am but, the question is are you? Since you're so confident Tenten how about if I add something to our little bet?" Tenten's hazel eyes gazed into his silver eyes and said, "What do you have in mind?"

Neji looked at her short brown hair and said, "You'll have to grow your hair." Tenten nodded, "But, that means if I win you have to confess to who you like at prom." Neji sharply looked at her and said, "What if I don't like anyone."

Tenten confidently said, "I'm pretty sure you do." From the bleachers Naruto yelled out, "Start the game already!!" Tenten and Neji turned around and glared at him and screamed at the same time, "Shut up!"

The coach blew the whistle and the game began. Later at the bleachers Sakura sighed, "Basketball games are so long it's already an hour already." Sasuke said, "Well I'm pretty sure the game is half-way over."

Karin held up her banner which she wrote go neji! I love you. As their eyes went back to the two who were playing like crazy.

* * *

She was sweating harder than ever and silently thought _when did he get this good? _As she continued to dribble the ball between her legs. He somehow managed to steal it from her and her hazel eyes narrowed _i won't lose, Especially to him! _

Sakura pushed her cherry-blossom hair aside trying to get Uchiha Sasuke's attention but, failed because the raven-haired teen had his onyx eyes locked on Tenten. Suddenly she heard Karin yell back, "What are you talking about Tenten is going to lose at this rate!!" "Accept it Karin she's going to lose."

Kiba said. Naruto sighed, "This game is getting pretty long right, Sasuke?" He turned to him but, ignored his best friend. Upset at the reaction he yelled, "What is up with you and that girl! She's not that great anyways!"

Seriously annoyed he pulled the blonde up and yelled, "She just considered going to prom with me I can't blow it especially with you dobe!" The buzzer sounded that ended the game. "Quick, look at the score board who won??" Sakura said. "She..lost.." Karin slowly said. At the center court Neji said, "I guess you aren't as good as you think..Tenten.."

* * *

She was sitting on the floor trying her best to ignore the cocky hyuuga.He bent down and held her face close to his and whispered, "You lost, now you must do what I asked."

Tenten turned faintly pink and pushed him away, "I know, you cocky idiot." Neji walked on as Sakura congratulated him, "Congrats, Neji! You won as usual! I need to talk to you privately."

She noted as she gazed at the people on the bleachers. "Something wrong?" He wondered. She tugged him aside and said, "You'll see!" Karin nudged Sasuke, "Go talk to Tenten she looks so upset." Sasuke got up and walked closer towards her and bent down and said, "Tenten, are you alright?"

* * *

The defeated look on Tenten's face killed him. She turned to him to see her almost tearing. "I-I lost." She managed to choke out. "Tenten, it's just one basketball game. I bet you could beat Hyuuga at every other sport even DDR even thought I suck at it." She laughed, "Yea, you do." He helped her up and said, "So, you feel better now?" She smiled, "Yea, thanks Sasuke."

He began to unbutton his shirt and she said, "W-What are you doing that for?" Sasuke innocently said, "What, I'm hot!" Tenten said, "Yea, I guess you are." Sasuke smirked, "Did you say something Tenten?" Tenten yelled, "You idiot, I didn't mean.." The thoughts came back to her _You must ask Sasuke Uchiha to prom and grow your hair _That was the deal… sigh...

"Sasuke, ummm… I was w-wondering if you wanted to come to prom with…me?" She asked. Sasuke seductively smiled, "You finally falling for me ehh Tenten? Sure, I'd love to come to prom with you." He held her and said, "Here, I'll drive you home." As they left the gym in the parking lot was Sakura and Neji talking.

"Why did you suddenly decide to versus Tenten in sports? I know you don't do anything unless you get a benefit. Was there a bet involved?" "yes, there was. I won so what's the big deal Sakura?" He said annoyed. " What was the bet?" She tapped her feet waiting for his answer. "If I won she would date Uchiha Sasuke and grow her hair long if she won then I'd have to date Karin and confess to the person I love at prom." He said. "What!?" She shrieked.

Neji confessed, "I did it for you, I know you need help to get Uchiha Sasuke. Let him get what he wants and he'll see that he doesn't really even want her but, you." "Thanks for doing me a favor, but there a little problem in your plan Neji!" She yelled. He backed up Sakura was super scary when she was mad. "What is the problem?"

He asked tentatively. "Well, Tenten could fall for him then, he'd forget me all together!" She said incredulously. Neji shook off the thought and said, "No way, that would happen. He's been trying to court her since 9th grade and she hasn't given in to his charms." Sakura said, "Whatever you say Neji but, I think you made a huge mistake." She stalked off pissed.

On the outside it looked they were a happy couple but, they weren't compatible at all. She did like him at one point in time a small crush and fell for Sasuke instantly and he agreed to help her.

She drove off in her pink car without as a good-bye to her boyfriend. Neji stood there too shocked to say anything. What if what Sakura said came true? Why did he have to be such an idiot at times and talk before he thinks?!

At least Uchiha and him were friends/rivals and could try to get him into Sakura. The thought of Tenten with long brown hair made him smile.. She truly would look like a goddess.

Sakura pulled out her pink razor phone and began to push some buttons. Tenten was in Sasuke's pretty black Porsche driving back home.

* * *

They finally arrived and she gratefully said, "Thanks for the ride, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled at her, "No problem, anything for my girlfriend." Tenten rolled her hazel eyes and said, "Sure, Uchiha." She finally she reached the door when Sasuke said, "Yo, Tenten!" She turned her athletic frame around and sighed, "What now?"

Uchiha smirked, "Nice, legs." Tenten turned a deep shade of red and yelled, "You bastard!" She entered her house to see her mother. "Tenten honey! You're back!" She thought _**great another person to deal with… **_Her mother had long brunette hair and sharp brown eyes. Her job was the manager of a Modeling Agency. Her mother and her never got along so why was she talking to her now??

"So, who was that guy that dropped you off? Is that your boyfriend? Oh my god! You do have a boyfriend my little Tenten is growing up!" Her mother continued to ramble. "MOM, He's NOT my boyfriend!!" She yelled. "Sure, sure… so, what's his name?" Her mother asked curiously.

* * *

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke happy now? Will you leave me alone already!!" She insisted. "Oh, come on Tenten this is the first guy you had a connection with. Well besides Neji Hyuuga… What ever happened to him anyways?" She wondered aloud. "Reality happened I realized he is a confident, cocky bastard!"

She ran upstairs quickly before he idiot mother was going to question her once more about Sasuke. She collapsed onto the bed and sighed those haunting words that Uchiha Sasuke said to her gave her the chills.

"_I can't wait till you're mine, I'll make you feel things that you never ever felt before with that Hyuuga." _The deal was to ask Uchiha Sasuke to prom… check… she had to grow her hair now… ughh how did girls deal with long hair anyways?

She pondered _**why would Neji want me to grow my hair out? Why would he care?? **_"_"__You'd be prettier than the sunset if you grew your hair out." _She turned a faint pink no… no way… He doesn't even like me I know he likes someone else he even admitted it at the game… Right?

She sighed time to try get my mind off things let's go start some homework. She silently said to herself. She sat on her desk trying to focus on her homework. She opened the drawer next to her to only find an old photograph with young smiling Tenten and her arms were around young neji who was smiling broadly. On the back of the photograph it was her handwriting it read Friends Forever.

She smiled softly days were so much easier when the days were long and they could play soccer with Neji Hyuuga. "Honey, can I come in?" Her father asked. "Yea, sure." She said.

Her father with black hair and hazel eyes was quite nice. He used to play sports with her all the time and there for her more than her mother was. Sadly, his business kept him from doing what he loved doing, playing sports with his daughter.

"So, I heard you got into a fight with your mother again." Her father mentioned. "What a Drama Queen… it wasn't a fight dad! She was jumping to conclusions when a guy dropped me home from school. Saying he is my boyfriend!" Her father looked at her carefully and asked, "So… is he?" "Of course NOT!" She yelled.

* * *

The dad sighed with relief, "That's good just checking. Try not to fight with your mother sweetie okay?" She nodded, "I'll try." Next morning she awoke to a car honking. She got out of bed without opening her eyes she yelled out the window, "Sakura, I told you not to honk!" "Sorry to disappoint you dear, but I'm not Sakura."

A familiar smooth voice said. She widened her eyes to see Uchiha Sasuke and yelled, "What are you doing here?" "Just, picking you up for school… by the way nice pjs."

She felt so embarrassed she totally forgot she was still in her pajamas. "Tenten, why don't you go buy some more sexy pajamas that fit your curvy body." He smirked.

She turned a deep red and yelled, "You infuriating bastard!!" She changed into her uniform quickly and came downstairs and came into the car and looked at the time, "Sasuke, you came too early we have like an hour till school starts."

Sasuke leaned closer towards her and whispered, "I know what we can do to pass time… " Tenten backed away, "You're not thinking…" Sasuke's suggestive body language and seductive smile didn't make anything better, "Come on Tenten, I know you want it." "N-No, I-It's okay.. I don't.."

* * *

Sasuke held her face closer and said, "Sakura told me exactly how you like it too." Tenten turned even redder, "W-What do you mean!? I don't want it any kind of way!!" "So, what type of flavor you like honey?" He smiled seductively. She closed her eyes hoping it would be over soon.

She opened to see Sasuke with a pack of donuts with her favorite flavor chocolate with sprinkles. "See, I told you I know which flavor you like and what type." Tenten took a donut and grinned, "You are impossible sometimes aren't you?"

As she began to bite into the donut he said, "You were thinking of something else weren't you?? Naughty little Tenten. I didn't know you wanted me that bad."

"I-I d-don't!! I w-wasn't thinking of.." She turned red. Sasuke said, "Tenten some donut crumbs are on your nose." "Ooh, I'll get it." She said. Sasuke licked the tip of her nose and kissed it and said, "Donuts.." She yelled, "Can you quit trying to flirt with me and just Drive!"

* * *

As they arrived at the school Sakura and Neji were at the front of the school talking when they saw them. Sakura had her pink hair in a ponytail and whispered, "Neji, look here they come." Neji turned to see Tenten and Sasuke coming towards them. Tenten got out of his Porsche and yelled, "Everyone is staring it's all because of your big expensive car."

Sasuke sighed, "Come on Tenten, it's because they're jealous because we're together." Tenten laughed, "Yea, sure." She stalked off and found Temari who said, "Looks like you guys are pretty close." Tenten sighed, "Temari, this isn't time for jokes! It's not like I wanted to ask him to prom."

Temari confused said, "What are you talking about?" Tenten looked around making sure that no one was listening in she whispered, "Neji and I were playing basketball the other day and since he won I had to ask Sasuke Uchiha to prom and grow my hair."

Temari yelled, "What!?" Tenten said, "Shhh." Temari looked and said, "Who knows, maybe you'll fall in love with him.." Tenten looked at Sasuke who was talking to Naruto and chuckled, "That will be the day." Meanwhile, Neji and Sakura were talking. "You're going to lose her forever Neji."

* * *

Sakura said. "She won't fall in love with him." Neji confidently said. "Stop it Sasuke!!" Tenten screamed. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke trying to tickle her. She whacked him and said, "You pervert!"

Suddenly all of Neji's confidence melted away. Sakura was right 7 months with being Uchiha's girlfriend she'd fall in love with him in time…

All that fighting and flirting.. They'd be together in time.. He narrowed his eyes… he won't let that happen… He looked at the couple with envious eyes.

* * *

Preview For the Next Chapter-

"Sasuke, I can't believe you do that for me. Maybe you do care for me!" She smiled. _**Who knows maybe I'm starting to like you a little.**_

What happens when Sasuke's fangirls start getting jealous?

"You lying little slut! You're Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend! You so are taking him for youself! You don't deserve him." The blonde retorted.

"We're not even going out! Just because Sasuke doesn't like you doesn't mean it's my fault! You freaking bitches!" She yelled.

She narrowed her blue eyes and yelled, "You're going to pay now you little bitch!!" She opened a lighter and grinned widely.

"Too bad your hair was just getting long too." She said.

_**Crap… what am I going to do!? **_Tenten thought.

Please Review!!! Narutofan462


	3. Maybe I do like you

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto...even if I want to.. sadly i never will..

Author's Note- The winner of the poll is... Just Friends, Right? I'm soo sorry it took me forever to write this chapter!! Inspiration doesn't come as easily as it used to! I made this chapter extra long for you guys since i made you wait so long! I'm going to India on June 29th so I'll try my best to update as much as I can! Hope you enjoy Narutofan462

"Tenten, come I'll carry your books to class." Sasuke offered. Tenten shook her head, "I'm not that helpless Uchiha, I can hold my books." They walked to class when whispers were heard everyone... "Psst, look the rumors are true! Tenten and Sasuke Uchiha are going out!"

A girl complained, "What!? she's nothing compared to me so why is Uchiha even dating her!" Tenten sighed. The attention would take a while to get used to.. Neji and Sakura who sat on the other side of the room watched them carefully. Neji whispered to sakura, "You seriously think they'll fall in love?" Sakura nodded.

Tenten could barely look around the room without people staring at her because she was "uchiha's girlfriend" damn him for being so wanted.. The teacher came over to Sasuke and said, "Here's your final revised schedule." Tenten questioned, "Final revised schedule?" He grinned, "I'm in all your classes now." Tenten growled, "What!"

"Hey, just a while ago you were thinking bad things to do with me and now you don't want me around I'm hurrt.." Sasuke playfully said. Tenten sighed, "You are just impossible.." She walked to the other side of the classroom and let her eyes look out the window. "You bored already with Sasuke, ehh Tenten?" A familiar voice said.

She turned around and met the gaze of Neji Hyuuga. "That's not it Neji... It's just the constant attention is a bit annoying and irraiting.." Neji smirked, "really? how so?" She explained, "All the guys are looking at me now..just because sasuke is my boyfriend now they think i have something special and want me.. all the girls look at me with evil glares."

* * *

He looked into her hazel eyes and wondered why couldn't he just tell her now that he loved her.. maybe it was the fear of getting the answer he didn't want to receive. "You do have something special." He finally said. She looked at him a bit taken a back said, "Really? What might that be?" 

Before he could answer the bell rang and they all scurried to first period. Sakura was talking to Neji while they were going to English she asked, "What were you talking to Tenten about?" "Nothing of importance." He smoothly said. Sakura raised her eyebrows.. okay.. then..

Gym 1st period.. Naruto grumbled, "Don't tell me our teacher for gym is kakashi again this year!" Hinata mumbled softly, "I think it's Gai-sensei this year Naruto-kun." "That doesn't make things much better.." He said while a certain loud teacher had arrived. "Hello! My youthful students!! I'm going to be your Gym teacher for the entire year so I'm sure we'll all become great friends!"

Tenten sighed, "Gai-sensei, half of us already know you.. You're going to choose partners for us aren't you for the entire year." Gai looked at Tenten and said, "Yes, Tenten-chan look guys this girl is the top on her tennis team and soccer team." Sasuke nudged her, "looks like gai-sensei has a crush on you."

Tenten noted, "Yep, you better watch out I might fall for him." Sasuke smiled, "Of course you will." Gai sensei finally said, "Uchiha Sasuke with Tenten." Tenten immediately said, "What! Why!?" Gai looked at her, "You guys look like you're so close I wouldn't want to break that up.." Tenten wondered in her mind whyy whyyy me!!

* * *

Sasuke grinned and held her closer, "Sounds good." Gai said, "Okay, first we're going to do some streches with your partner." They all changed and went outside on the track. "Hey partner, let's start with sit-ups first.. I'll hold your feet together." tenten sighed. She counted in her head one, two, three.. However every time she came up sasuke kept commenting how sexy she looked sweating like that.

They were running laps on the track when Sasuke yelled out, "Hey, Sexy tenten!" Tenten annoyed turned to yell at him then ran into a pole. Sasuke worried came up to her immediately she was knocked out. He carried her to the nurse..

She opened her hazel eyes slowly to see Sasuke's concerned face. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded, "Yea, what happened?" Sasuke held her hand, "You were running and when I called at you.. you ran into the pole." She sat up and said, "I'm just fine, It's okay.."

Sasuke put his finger to her lips, "You're not going anywhere.. You are going to rest here and I'll stay here with you.." "What about your classes and mine!?" She protested. He sighed, "Relax, it'll all be alright.. Go back to sleep tenten." She smiled warmly and fell into a deep slumber. 3rd period- Math for Sakura and Neji... "Hey, did you hear tenten ran into a pole in gym this morning?" Another voice said, "What seriously!? Is she alright?"

Another said, "No one can say for sure but, Sasuke picked her up and they're in the nurse's office.." Karin smirked, "Actually what happened was she ran into a pole because sasuke was commenting on how sexy she looked in gym clothes. Sasuke took her to the nurse's office and insisted on staying until she was okay.. She already woke up and told him he could leave but, he insisted on staying isn't that sweet.."

* * *

Neji turned to Sakura who looked his way and said, "We'll stop my the nurse's office later to make sure nothing fishy is going on." Neji nodded but couldn't help to feel jealous that sasuke was being so kind to her and watch her sleep and she probably felt something since Uchiha hardly did nice things to anyone.. 

FAST FOWARD to 9th period... Tenten was already up at the end of 7th period but, Uchiha insisted she stayed till school was over.. He got her lunch and a soda.. "Is this what you like? I asked Sakura to make sure this is the type of food you like! I even got it from wendy's your favorite fast food place." Sasuke mentioned.

Tenten smiled, "Yea it is but.. Sasuke, you really didn't have to do this for me.." She said. He looked up at her and said, "I know, but I care about you.. You really scared me there by running into the pole at the track.. don't overdo it! I know you want to beat Hyuuga badly but, don't kill yourself over that.." She looked into his onyx eyes and nodded, "You're right, it's just something I couldn't let go.. I wanted to show him that girls are better in sports than guys especially since he thinks I am lower than he is.."

Sasuke pointed out, "Weren't you guys best friends in grade school?" She nodded, "Best friends yes, we were.. that's all history.. you know that." Sasuke noticed, "You don't like talking about Neji do you?" She shook her head, "He's just a hopeless guy that annoys the hell out of me.." Sasuke said, "Does this mean I have a chance with you!"

Tenten, was about to say no but thinking about him who was staying with her the entire time and getting her lunch and paying for it she just smiled, "Maybe, who knows Uchiha?" Sasuke said, "You're falling for me aren't you tenten." She joked, "Yep, like a ton of bricks.." She grabbed her backpack and said, "Let's go."

Sasuke walked her to the car and she said, "Oh my gosh! The homework I forgot!" Sasuke said, "Don't worry your pretty head about that.. I got that covered for you tenten." As they drove away in Sasuke's Porshe.. Neji was glaring at the couple.. The pink haired teen came behind him and said, "So, she's already falling for him slowly huh?"

Neji said, "they kissed." "What that's impossible! She might like him but, no way would she let Uchiha kiss him." She insisted. Neji said, "When I was walking down to lunch and I passed the nurse's office I saw Sasuke kiss her when she was sleeping." Sakura seemed perplexed, "What!? Tenten is a light sleeper though any movement would cause her to awaken."

Neji said, "That's what I'm saying she must've let him believe she was sleeping which means.." Sakura finished, "She wanted him to kiss her." Sakura sighed, "I have to call her tonight.. then I'll call you okay? See you neji!"

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off Sasuke." She said. She were still a bit nervous with him especially since they kissed.. well not like she was supposed to be awake for it.. but she was..

_Flashback- His voice said, "You are so beautiful even when you're sleeping so peacefully like that.. when will you accept my feelings for you and return them?" He leaned closer and she held her breathe as their lips met.. His fingers stroked her hair and caressed her face lightly and sighed, "If only you could be mine.." She felt another presence from the door but, couldn't open her eyes to see who it was.. oh well.. _

Her hazel eyes turned to the floor she didn't understand.. why didn't she stop him? She could have easily done so.. A knock at her door came and she said, "Come in." "Hey, tenten." A familar voice called out. She turned around to see her friend Sakura Haruno..

"S-Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sakura sat on her bed, "Well, I heard about what happened in gym this morning are you alright?" She looked away, "I'm fine, that damn uchiha made me miss all my classes today." Sakura laughed lightly, "Well, anything special happen between you guys?"

Tenten said, "Not really.." Sakura turned the other and truthfully asked, "Actually, I wanted to ask you if the rumors were true..about sasuke and you." Tenten looked at her friend and said, "What rumors?" Sakura said, "Did you guys kiss in the nurse's office?" Tenten's hazel eyes widened h-how did she know!? was she the figure who saw them kissing..

She joked, "If Uchiha ever put his lips onto mine he'd be dead you know that." Sakura said, "Yea, I guess so." Tenten concerned asked, "You don't like him anymore do you??" Sakura shook her head, "Nope, I've given up on him. I'm going to try have a relationship with Neji.. It's been awhile since we were truly together."

Tenten nodded, "Yea, that's for sure.. You guys are quite a match.. Personally i think you are too good for Hyuuga." Sakura grinned widely, "I know, but he's sweet in his own way." Tenten said, "Well I better start working on the homework, see you later sakura!"

* * *

Sakura waved bye and was on her way.. Sakura was an easy read she still had feelings for Sasuke she just didn't want to admit it.. maybe she truly wanted to move on.. she shifted her hazel eyes nothing would come from this right... she contined doing her homework until she finally fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

Her phone was ringing.. She stirred and whispered, "stop it..stupid phone." Her searching fingers tried to find the hang up button but instead clicked answer.. "Hello, my darling." Sasuke's smooth voice said. "Leave me alone."

She rudely said. "Shall I come upstairs myself to kiss you so you'll awaken? like princess sleeping beauty.." Tenten immediately awoke and began changing and yelled, "Don't you dare come upstairs to my room!"

She came downstairs and there was her mother having breakfast with a smirking raven-haired teen. She gritted her teeth, "Uchiha!" Her mother smiled, "So, this is the boy that has been dropping you to school lately. Tenten you never told me he was quite handsome."

Sasuke said, "You're too nice, You know your daughter is quite cute herself." Tenten turned red and scowled, "Sasuke, stop it!" "Well, I'll leave you guys alone to talk before you guys go to school! I'll be going nice meeting you Sasuke." She shook his hand.

Sasuke smiled back, "The pleasure was all mine." As she left Tenten said, "What are you doing here!" Sasuke said, "Hey, you never said I couldn't come to your house right?" Tenten rolled her eyes, "you just love ticking me off right Sasuke?"

Sasuke leaned closer to her, "Of course I do, you look even sexier when you're upset." Tenten turned a deep shade of red and said, "Well I'm going to get some breakfast, did you eat any yet sasuke?"

Sasuke said, "Nope." Tenten asked while putting her apron on, "What do you want?" Sasuke said, "Hmm, pancakes and bacon would be nice.. how about eggs?" Tenten got some pans out and mixed the batter and grumbled, "Making life harder for me.."

She placed two plates with egg, bacon and pancakes with milk and said, "There, now eat.." so they quietly ate together and she checked the time, "Oh my god! we're late!! Damn it!! only 20 minutes left!!"

She pulled sasuke, "Come on let's go!" Sasuke groaned, "But, I'm still hungry!!" Tenten put some toast in his mouth, "there now drive!!" As he quickly drove to school they came to homeroom right in the knick of time.. Tenten was a bit out of breathe but, they made it.

* * *

Sakura said, "What happened to you guys?" Tenten said, "Nothing, just a little late.." As the teacher took attendance girls began to gossip, "Look tenten and sasuke came in late together with their clothes messed up and hair messed up.."

"You're not suggesting that Uchiha went to third base with tenten already." Another blonde retorted, "It's not like we're in middle school we're in 11th grade now Sasuke has wanted tenten since we entered high school and now that he has her I think he would. She's going to pay.." The blonde glared at smiling tenten.

Temari whispered, "Why you late? You're never late!" Tenten causally stated, "It happens to everyone." Leaving Temari dumbfounded Tenten was a girl who was never late for school was Sasuke already changing her!?

The bell rang as they went to physics and the teacher with orange hair looked at the pair Sasuke and Tenten and said, "So, you were the two that were at the nurse's office huh?"

Tenten nodded and said, "I"m sorry!" The teacher just stared at them and said, "You guys sit in the front!" As they sat in the front the teacher explained, "You guys will be reading chapter 1 and 2 tonight for homework and here's the packet that will be due next friday. Work on it in class now. I'm busy doing other things."

As the papers were passed out tenten sighed, "This is going to be so hard." Sasuke tried to calm her down, "It's going to be alright.." Her hazel eyes locked on the clock and said, "I hope so." Lunch finally rolled around and Neji and Sakura were talking quietly in the corner. The loud blonde yelled, "Hey!! Sasuke, Tenten!! Can hinata and I sit with you guys?"

The pair turned around and Sasuke got a bit upset, "Damn that naruto trying to steal alone time with you." Tenten said, "It's alright sasuke, you're in all my classes anyways." Sasuke leaned closer to her and he said, "We can't do anything in the classes but, talk."

* * *

Tenten said, "What is talking to me too boring?" Sasuke smirked, "Of course not." Tenten yelled back, "It's alright, come on!" Naruto raced over and said, "So, Tenten why you did you ask sasuke out?"

Sasuke said, "What a stupid question it's because she realized she loves me." Tenten rolled her eyes, "Not really, I'm going to get some lunch." On the lunch line a blonde came over to tenten and said, "Oh my god, you're sasuke's girlfriend aren't you?"

Tenten nodded, "Yea, so?" She squealed, "Oh my gosh! You really are!! Luckyyy!! I was wondering if you could meet me in the 100 hallway at 2ish?" Tenten pondered, "Why?" She said, "Come on, you can tell us all the secrets of getting a guy and also, the english teacher asked me to give you something special I guess sasuke forgot about it.. So can you?"

Tenten said, "Alright, I guess." She squealed again and hugged tenten, "thanks so much! By the way I heard you're going to grow your hair it'll look just great bye!" Tenten thought okay.. weirdo...As she came back she almost ran into Neji Hyuuga..

"Watch where you're going klutz!" He snapped. Tenten just said, "Sorry." He said, "Wait.. what was that? Are you alright?" Tenten said, "Never better, now excuse me I have to get back to my table before sasuke calls a search party." Neji let her go and she moved to her table. Sakura came behind him, "You alright Neji?"

Neji lowered his eyes, "It's nothing." Temari looked over to see Neji looking extremely jealous and tenten fighting with Sasuke.. She sighed.. back to naruto's table... "Sasuke, so how's it with tenten?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair with a couple of his shirt buttons were unbuttoned with his sexy smile and said, "She's real cute, Prom with her will be the best." Hinata asked, "U-Uchiha-san, but do you love her?" Sasuke answered, "Of course, why would I chase her for years?"

* * *

Tenten finally came over and said, "Hey guys!" Sasuke leaned towards her and said, "What took you so long I missed you." Tenten scoffed, "I'm sure you did." As the day ended Sasuke said, "Where you going? I thought I was going to drop you home." Sakura insisted, "Sasuke, she's a big girl she can get home by herself you know!" "You're so protective of her nothing is going to happen to her." Naruto complained.

Tenten said, "Sasuke, I have to stay after for a while meet me back here at the parking lot at 3?" He nodded, "No later than that otherwise I'll have to punish you when I find you." Tenten disgusted said, "Eww, Uchiha that sounds dirty don't worry I'll be here at 3 okay later." She left and went into the 100 hallway to see the blonde girl with a couple of her friends smirking at her.

She smiled, "Hey, so where's that english homework?" The blonde threw her a fake smile and said, "You know you're so easy to fool.." She took some steps back, "What are you talking about?" The brunette was behind her and said, "You know, there was never any homework we needed to give you just a definte way to get you." Tenten said, "What do you guys want?"

The blonde smirked, "The only thing you have...Uchiha Sasuke of course! How dare you take him away!" The brunette agreed, "You are certainly not worthy to be his girlfriend." Tenten said, "Calm down you guys, I don't even like him believe me you know he just has been chasing me for years."

The blonde screamed, "You lying little slut! You're Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend! You so are taking him for yourself! You don't deserve him." "We're not even going out! Just because Sasuke doesn't like you doesn't mean it's my fault! You freaking bitches!" She yelled.

She narrowed her blue eyes and yelled, "You're going to pay now you little bitch!!" She opened a lighter and grinned widely. "Too bad your hair was just getting long too." She said. _Crap… what am I going to do!? _Tenten thought.

* * *

Back with Sasuke & Naruto

Naruto sighed, "This girl has you so wrapped up? What's so good about her anyways?" Sasuke ignored his blonde friend and said, "Hey, Naruto wasn't Tenten and Neji really good friends in grade school?"

Naruto questioned, "Tenten and Neji friends? Oohh yea back then.. that was years again they are not even in friendly terms anymore." Sasuke asked, "What happened between them?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "From what I can remember was around 7th grade rumors began to float about Neji and Tenten being an item. Tenten was very furious about it and he claimed they went all the way and she told him that they weren't friends anymore one day after school and they haven't been seen in friendly terms since." Sasuke sighed, "Hmm, you think tenten likes Neji?"

The blonde laughed, "Talk about a crazy idea! He's been with Sakura for 1 year already I doubt it! Tenten is with you now anyways I doubt she'll even think about that Hyuuga with you around constantly."

Sasuke smirked, "You're right." Naruto commented, "Talk about cocky.." "HELLLPP SOMEONE HELPP!!" A femine voice called out. Naruto questioned, "Is that tenten?" Sasuke dashed without a word towards her voice.. _damnn please be okay tenten_

* * *

With Tenten and the gang of girls...

They got her down and were about to burn her hair when a raven-haired came in yelling, "What the hell you bitches think you are doing to my girlfriend!" They immediately backed away with Tenten still shaking from that horrifying experience.

He was beyond furious, "You guys leave her alone you tell everyone! I don't like anyone of you guys.. Tenten is the only girl for me so stop trying! give it up!" The gang of girls left crying and running away. She looked up at her savior, Uchiha Sasuke talk about the oddest thing she would ever think of..

She looked at him and grinned instantly, "Sasuke, thank you for saving me." Sasuke stroked her hair, "I'm just thankful you're safe and I came in time." Tenten truthfully said, "Sasuke, I can't believe you did that for me. Maybe you do care for me!"

She smiled. _Who knows maybe I'm starting to like you a little. _Sasuke said, "See I do love you." Tenten hugged him and they went into their car. Naruto saw the pair drive off and smiled and dialed a number on his cellphone, "Hey, guess what just happened!?"

Neji's house

Hinata just got off the phone and said, "N-Naruto-kun, are you serious?" Naruto said louder, "I'm serious! It happened here in the school." Neji whispered, "Cousin, it's time for dinner." She nodded, "Naruto-kun, I have to go talk to you later!"

Neji curiously asked, "What did he say?" Hinata brightened up, "Sasuke saved Tenten for a gang of girls who were going to burn her hair. Naruto claims that Tenten is already falling in love with him isn't that funny?" Neji gritted his teeth, "Yes, very funny."

Neji got on his cell phone right away and called Sakura, "We need to step things up a bit, I need to win Tenten over." Sakura said, "I've gotten the perfect thing, but Neji just to tell you I've given up on Uchiha." Neji said, "Okay, but what happened?" Sakura sighed, "Nothing, just reality it's alright neji I need to move on. See you tomorrow Neji!" Neji said goodbye, "See ya Sakura." He closed his cellphone.. Plan would step up tomorrow defintely.. Tenten would be his..

* * *

Sasuke and Tenten

"Thanks for driving me home!" Tenten cheerfully said. Sasuke walked her to the door leaning in for a kiss and she kicked him instead, "Not nearly yet Uchiha!" She said, "But, I will give you a hug and a kiss on the cheek."

She leaned in to kiss his cheek and Sasuke moved so their lips met breifly.. She tried to pull away but he held her in place. Then let her go and she turned a deep shade of red and said, "S-Sasuke, I wasn't ready."

Sasuke looked at her, "I love you tenten, I needed to show it." As she walked to the door and she shut the door and slide down to her knees what was happening to her?

She could barely breath in his presence and her heart was beating twice as fast.. noo it can't be.. love? Impossible, she had been down that road before...

* * *

Preview for the Next chapter-

What happens when she realizes she might have a crush on Uchiha?

He smiled sexily at her across the fairgrounds. She just smiled like a love struck teenager and waved at him.

Sakura said, "Tenten, what are you doing?" Tenten dreamily said, "Waving to sasuke." Sakura said, "You have quite the love struck face have you actually fallen in love with him."

Tenten said, "What! No, of course not.." _maybe.. I don't know_

What happens when Sakura's and Neji's plan commences?

Tenten grumbled, "Where the hell are you Uchiha are you still in physics class?"

Her long brown hair was up to her hips almost so she had to keep it tied up mostly since it got in her way. She opened the door to see Sakura and Neji kissing.. She dropped her books in shock.. She closed the door immediately and ran away.. _why are you doing this you like uchiha don't you? Who cares if neji and sakura are kissing they've been a couple forever…_ the old memories were stirring in her again.. she had missed her old neji dearly if only he had returned.. she might be able to give him her heart..

Please Review Narutofan462


	4. A Changed Tenten

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Author's Note- heyy, sorry for such a late update but, it's just been hard to get a computer since I'm traveling to India and nepal. So THIS IS NOT EDITED AT ALL! they didn't have a program to check for spelling or grammar so i didn't check please bearr with it! I'll repost an edited version asap! Hope you enjoy! Please review! 3 3

She slowly walked upstairs to her room.. This wasn't.. it wasn't.. love.. This feeling she had only for a certain someone but, he never looked at her that way.._Flashback to 6th grade- "Hey, tenten! Neji! You guys coming we're going to the arcade?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, why do you waste all your money on games when you could be playing soccer?" tenten questioned. Suddenly two girls went walking by.. "Hey Neji-san." A pink-haired girl said. _

_Neji turned around to see the new girl everyone was talking about.. sakura haruno.. Neji looked a bit flustered and stammered, "h-hey, w-we have french together right??" She giggled, "You remembered! Yes, I'm haruno sakura." She flipped her pink locks of hair back and said, "Well, hopefully i see you soon." She walked with a blonde friend of hers. Naruto nudged Neji, "Looks like you have a little crush on the new girl. Don't blame you thought Neji.. She's hot." _

_"what! Neji have a crush on a girl.. as if! He spends more time playing sports and ignoring them." Tenten exclaimed. Naruto came towards to Tenten, "You're not jealous are you tenten?" Neji's gaze focused on his best friend and she stuttered, "o-of course n-not, I mean we're just friends, right neji?" Neji nodded, "Yep, just friends. Well I have to go tenten see you tomorrow." _

_Naruto and Neji left chatting animately about the hot new girl. Haruno sakura. She couldn't help to feel jealous of that girl.. She was pretty, smart, fashionable and pretty decent at volleyball.. She didn't like to admit it but, she liked Neji more than a friend. _

_She was often over-protective of him especially with the fangirls hounding him. Sadly, he saw her as just another one of the guys. she sighed._ Present- thankfully, those feelings she had for the hyuuga evaporated and transformed into hatred. She had to try to slow things down with the Uchiha otherwise she would wind up getting hurt once more.

* * *

This time she wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces of her broken heart if that happend.. since she was falling for Uchiha slowly but surely. Suddenly her phone rang, "hello?" she said bored. "Hey, Tenten! I was wondering if you wanted to come to the fair with neji and I?" Tenten, unsure sad, "Umm.. well.." Sakura quickly said, "You can invite sasuke if you like? come please!" Tenten said,

"Sure, I'll be there what time is the fair?" "7pm-11pm, I'll send you the directions later alright?" Sakura said. "Yea, talk to you later Sakura." She quickly said and hung up. Her room door swung open and her mother stood there and said, "So, you're going to the fair sweetheart? with whom?" Tenten casually said, "Sasuke Uchiha, the boy you met earlier." her mother who looked so excited said, "Oh my god, my litte tenten is growing up you are going on your first date! We should go shopping!!"

Tenten shook her head, "No! Please mom, no shopping!!" her mother said, "And why not? Darling, you finally are growing your beautiful hair out! Come on, there's so many things you could do with this!" She grabbed her daughter's wrist and said, "Come on we're leaving now!"

As they curled the ends of her hair and bought some clothes and a bit of make-up. While she was going home she called sasuke, "Hey, want to come to the fair with me tonite?" sasuke agreed, "Sure, of course what time?" She smiled, "7pm-11pm pick me up?" "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Sasuke said.

* * *

Later that evening

Ding-dong Her mother opened the door and smiled, "You must be Sasuke! Tenten has told me so much about you! You are quite handsome." "Thanks Madam." Sasuke answered. "Mom, is he down there?" Tenten asked. "Yea, honey come on down." Her mother said at once. She slowly made her way down the stairs. Sasuke stared at her amazed.. She was a vision.. Her brown hair was curled at the ends with touches of make-up and she was in a tight black dress that hugged her hips.. It revealed the curves she had poessed that she would she would often hide. "You look Amazing tenten!" Sasuke exclaimed. Tenten blushed lightly, "T-Thanks, I hope I'm not too dressed up.."

Sasuke shook his head, "You look perfect." She blushed even more and said, "Thanks Sasuke, let's go. See you at 11pm mom!" As she got into Sasuke's car he said, "So, what made you do it? curl your hair and dress up?" She pretended to look hurt," You don't like it?" sasuke said, "That's not it!" Tenten and Sasuke laughed. As they arrived to the fair sasuke said, "So, we're meeting with sakura and neji?" Tenten nodded, "Yea, we are." She waved, "Sakura, hey! over here!!" Sakura gasped, "T-Tenten, is that you?" Sakura was wearing a skirt and fancy top with her hair curled as well. Teten nodded, "Does it look terrible?" Sakura shook her head, "On the contrary, it looks amazing you look fabalous!"

Neji couldn't take his eyes of tenten. Why would she do this? _flashback- "So, you'll never wear make-up and wear fancy clothes or even high-heels?" Neji asked. "Nahh, I'd rather play soccer. The only way I'd actually do all those things is if the guy is really worth it.. You know if I like him a lot.." Tenten truthfully said._ present.. so, was sasuke uchiha actually a guy that was worth changing for now? Did she already like him that much? His silver eyes shifted to her beautiful smile she looked extremly happy.. like back in the days when they were friends and they only had each other. how he missed those days..

She shook his hand, "Hey, Neji you look nice." Neji nodded, "You as well, indescriable tenten.." Tenten looked into his eyes and said, "Yea, thanks." An akward silence filled the air when Sasuke decided to break it and said, "So, you guys want to have some cotton candy or something?" Sakura nodded, "Yea, good idea come on you guys!" Neji and tenten followed their dates and got some snacks. Sakura pulled Neji away from Tenten and asked, "So, what do you think? Doesn't she look amazing!" Neji dreamily said, "Yea, she looks like an angel." "But, she's doing this for sasuke not for me.. we're just friends."

Neji pointed out. Sasuke and tenten were over in line for the ferris-wheel ride. Tenten was smiling and giggling more than ever. "So, you guys going for the ferris-wheel?" Sasuke and Tenten turned and nodded together. Sakura pulled Neji and said, "Come on let's go on the ferris-wheel!!" As night fell Sasuke and Tenten finally got on the ferris wheel as it moved slowly. Sasuke gazed into her hazel eyes and said, "Tenten, did you do this all for me?" Tenten blushed and said, "Well.., i don't know about that." As the ferris wheel stopped leaving them to the top. "I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like you Tenten." Sasuke admitted.

Tenten, who was completely flustered said, "I-I'm nothing really.." His onyx eyes focused on her and she said, "What!" Sasuke smirked, "Nothing, nothing at all.." As the fireworks began to illuminate the sky Tenten looked out and said, "It's so pretty." Sasuke held her and said, "Ya, it might be but, not as nearly as pretty as you." She smiled, "Thanks Sasuke, you look pretty cute yourself." Five years ago the idea of even going out with Sasuke uchiha was beyond her mind. She thought he was another cocky, self-centered, arrogrant prick. She truthfully said, "You have certainly proven me wrong of the impression I got of you when we entered high school. You are quite the opposite well to me anyways. I just still wonder.. why me? I'm not the special at all.. I'm not one of the prettiest girl in the school I know that."

Sasuke looked at her, "Let's just say you have a special something that makes you shine like a star." Tenten looked into his onyx eyes and cracked a smile, "How corny, Sasuke Uchiha.." Sasuke looked a bit embarssed and turned the other way and she turned him towards her and said, "But, it was quite sweet thank you sasuke." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. As the fireworks winded down the ferris-wheel took them down. Showing Sasuke's good mood when he offered to buy dinner after the fair.

Neji frowned at the pair of them how could this happen.. his strong tenten was falling for sasuke uchiha's charms and compliments already? At this rate by prom she would be ready to marry him.. He nudged sakura, "Look at them." Sakura focused her eyes on the couple who were playing pop the balloon with a dart. Tenten of course had the ability to do that but, Sasuke who insisted he would win her a prize. "Go get some drinks and come and try later okay sasuke?" Tenten said.

As she laughed as Sasuke walked across to the concession stand to get drinks. Sasuke sexily smiled at her across the fairgrounds. She smiled like a love-struck teenager and waved back at him. Sakura walked over to Tenten and asked, "What are you doing?" Tenten, who seemed to be in a trance dreamily said, "Waving to Sasuke." "You have quite a love-strucken look on your face Tenten. have you actually fallen in love with him already?" sakura asked. Tenten immediately said, "No! Of course not!..No way!" sakura nodded, "Okay, just checking."

As she left Tenten was left with her thoughts.. She couldn't be.. but, the way he charmed her, the way he looked at her like she was the only girl that was ever important in this world, the way he sincerly helped her time again and again.. damn, maye she was in love.. just maybe..

* * *

Three weeks later

Tenten and Sasuke had suddenly become one of the biggest couples in the school. Sure, they argured over everything but at the end of each fight they would kiss and make-up as usual.. "I can hardly believe that just one month with Uchiha she is completely smitten with him like every other girl." Naruto said. "Well tenten being his girlfriend he has become nicer to people and in a better mood these days. Naruto-kun, he hasn't picked a fight with you at all for one whole week." Hinata noted.

"He has been acting so un-Uchiha like, not that I care." The blonde Ino chimed in. her boyfriend Shikamaru looked at her and said, "Tenten and Sasuke talk about the most random pair." Ino sighed, "Sakura must be going nuts, she loves Sasuke but, he ignores her just to even talk to tenten ever since middle school." "I thought Neji and Sakura were happy together? Didn't they win homecoming queen and king last year?" Temari added. Sasuke and tenten apporached the group and they fell silent at once. "So, what's going on guys?" Tenten asked. The group had avoided her gaze and maybe it was because she was different. Her short hair was replaced with long brown locks of hair, The way she put make-up on actually, the fact she would rather spend time with her new boyfriend than play soccer.

Once Sasuke became her boyfriend all the guys wanted her made them believe she had something special if the Uchiha was dating her. "Hi, Tenten! What have you been up to?" Hinata asked politely. Sasuke looked at Hinata and said, "So you and Naruto will be joining us in our limo I suppose?" Naruto grinned, "Of course teme!"

tenten had noticed the look upon their faces and immediately went running to the garden.. flashes of images of her past when she hated make-up, dresses and skirts were a definte no-no.. Once she fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke her priorities had changed.. Were things that different.. She looked out at the field where there were little kids playing soccer together happily. "Are you okay?" A voice asked.

She turned around to see Neji and turned her back to him, "I'm fine." "You're still as stubborn as I remember, You miss it don't you?" Neji asked. She couldn't deny it, "Yes, I miss it. I have no idea what came over me! I mean.. it's like Sasuke has changed me!" "Yea, the make-up and the dresses woah.. but, your long hair is somthing I like." He smiled warmly. Her hazel eyes met his and she suddenly remembered the bet they made about a month and a half ago.

She lost againist him and had to ask Sasuke to prom and grown her hair.. Although she never quite understood why he wanted her to grow her hair? "Neji, I never quite understood this but, why did you want me to grow my hair?" tenten inqusitively asked. He looked at her and said, "Well, the truth is that..." Suddenly they heard footsteps apporaching them. They instantly turned around to meet the raven-haired Sasuke. "Tenten! There you are!" Sasuke said, nearly out of breath.

Neji, merely glared at the guy that stole Tenten away from him. Tenten, who seemed upset ignored Sasuke and said, "As you were saying Neji, please continue." Neji wanted to continue he truly did but, then their plan wouldn't work.. He said, "The truth is that it was the only thing I thought of at the time." Spitting that lie to her. She looked a bit disapointed and said, "O-Oh, okay. Well see you around Neji!" As she took off Sasuke went trailing after her.

* * *

PARKING LOT

"Please, tenten just listen!" Sasuke said. "I just can't believe that dating you for just a month or so, you have changed me completely! I mean look at me! I'm wearing make-up and you're making me not care about soccer anymore which is a sport i dearly love." She retorted. He simply looked at her and said, "Who said you had to change?" Tenten looked at him confused, "Say what?" He held her hand and said, "It doesn't make a difference at all if you wear make-up, dresses, or skirts! You are still the same beautiful Tenten that I know and love inside and out."

She looked at him and weakly said, "R-Really?" He nodded, "You can totally ditch all the make-up and dresses it doesn't matter. Why did you feel like you had to change for me? Don't you know I have been chasing you down since high school. I know what you like and don't like." She looked at him, "truthfully, that night at the fair when I agreed to wear that dress for my mom.. You looked at me in a way like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. You treated me like a princess and everyone liked the way I looked. So I guess, I unconsiously kept it that way to please you."

Sasuke, shocked said, " I promise to look at you with those very I did the night every day with you. Since I do love you tenten." She smiled, "Thank you." She hugged him and they kissed for a while. Meanwhile a jealous Neji was glared at the couple.

Next morning

"So, you had the perfect chance to tell her but, you didn't! and now you're regretting it aren't you Neji!?" The pink-haired Sakura retorted. "Yes, I do regret not telling her but, I just know that she does like me more than a friend perhaps she has buried those feelings for me. And also, she has to go to prom with Uchiha it was part of the bet." Neji said. "Neji, it doesn't matter the thing is you have to tell her before she falls too deeply in love with Uchiha it will be too late!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her and said, "Something is wrong right Sakura? Please tell me what it is." "N-Nothing is wrong wht are you talking about!" Sakura yelled. "You don't want me to go through with the plan do you?" Neji asked. She turned away from him and said, "Nothing, don't act like you have known me forever!" Neji grabbed her wrist, "I pratically have known you forever, since that day we met in middle school. Remember the day we met." Sakura's stern face melted into a smile, "Yes, I do. Tenten and you were playing soccer and I knew that I wanted you to be mine."

Neji looked at her, "You've moved on from Uchiha so quickly have you?" She avoided his piercing gaze, "Well, I just realized the reasons I chose you and they still hold to be true so why should I leave you? I shouldn't let you go through with this because.." She began saying, "I..I.." Neji pulled her arm and went to a different room. She looked at him, "N-Neji, I love you. I don't intend to let Tenten have you."

Later

Sasuke and her had just made up and had agreed to take it slow. Her long brown hair was up to her hips almost so she had to keep it tied up mostly since it got in her way. It was almost time for homeroom and sasuke said to meet at her locker 15 minutes before homeroom. She was pacing up and down and grumbled, "Where the hell are you Uchiha ,still in physics classroom to get the homework you have been avoiding."

She walked past the physics classroom and saw two figures close to each other. She slowly went back to find sakura haruno and Neji Hyuuga kissing intensely. In fact, so busy that they didn't even notice her.

Her books fell to the floor and immediately without thinking ran away crying right away. _why are you doing this you like uchiha don't you? Who cares if neji and sakura are kissing they've been a couple forever_ the old memories were stirring in her again.. she had missed her old neji dearly if only he had returned.. she might be able to give him her heart..

Homeroom

Sasuke rushed to homeroom to see glum Tenten at her desk. She muttered, "I waited for you for 15 minutes and you didn't show up!" "Tenten, I'm really sorry my brother had to drop me off today and he took forever." Sasuke said. The three minute warning bell sounded as many students ran to their homeroom. Neji and Sakura came in and could see their clothing was messed up with Sakura's messy hair. Also the sexy grin that lingered on Sakura's face made it obvious what had happened.

People had already started whispering. "Oh my gosh, it looks like Sakura and Neji still have the hots for each other." One said. "Yea, and who was the one that said Neji was going to break up with her for Tenten, Sasuke's new girl. Like that would happen and anyways Neji and sakura are perfect together.. He has liked her since middle school." A brutnette said. Sasuke was still telling her the whole story so she'd believe him but, the words that echoed in her mind was _neji was going to break up with her for tenten, sasuke's new girl. _

her hazel eyes widen and couldn't help but wonder was it true? Had he been intending to break up with Sakura for her. The teacher was taking attendance while Sasuke said, "Tenten! hey tenten!" Tenten just came out of a daze said, "Yea, sasuke I believe you don't worry." Sasuke said, "I knew you'd understand. I love you Tenten." She said, "Yea, I love you too."

She looked over to see Neji looking over at Sakura smiling. She hoped he would turn to her to wave or smile at her. Nothing happened at all and suddenly she wished they were friends again maybe perhaps even more than that.. She had just said she loved Sasuke a minute ago but, she had no idea if she even meant it..

Neji Hyuuga made her second guess herself wondering if she even made the right choice.. falling in love with Sasuke. Suddenly she wanted those silver eyes gleaming back at her with his smile and witty remarks. She finally admitted it.. She had finally missed her old best friend Neji Hyuuga.. All those times they had together..

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER-

"Neji, I'm not losing to Tenten! I'm not giving up on you!" Sakura yelled. Neji said, "I thought we had a deal, you'd get sasuke and I would get tenten! What's so hard about this!?" Sakura yelled back, "What if I still like you! I'm not letting you get away! We had something I know we did!" Neji sternly looked at her, "We have been broken up pratically for months! We are using each other for our own advantage right now but, I love tenten and I can't let her get away!"

meanwhile with sasuke and tenten. "What's wrong tenten?" sasuke asked. "nothing, Sasuke it's nothing." Tenten insisted. Sasuke looked at her and asked, "Is this about your old friend Neji Hyuuga?" She looked back at him and nervously said, "N-No, of course not. Why would you believe that we aren't friends anymore." Sasuke knew that she had felt something for her old best friend and he had no intention of losing to him. No matter how much she deined it he knew.. also why had she been so keen on asking him out if she liked hyuuga?

Please Review Narutofan462 3 3

ps. I'll update asap promise!


	5. The Truth is

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! If I did, I would so have a PS3 and a new laptop. lol

Author's Note- Hey guys!Here is your Christmas gift from yours truly. Three updates in one day How dense can you be, Lesson in Love and Just Friends, Right? Merry Christmas to all! Please Review! I'll going to Florida tomorrow for Christmas so see you guys! Love you.-Narutofan462-

* * *

_Neji Hyuuga made her second guess herself wondering if she even made the right choice.. falling in love with Sasuke. Suddenly she wanted those silver eyes gleaming back at her with his smile and witty remarks. She finally admitted it.. She had finally missed her old best friend Neji Hyuuga.. All those times they had together.._

"What's wrong Tenten?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing, Sasuke..it's nothing." Tenten insisted. Sasuke looked at her and asked, "Is this about your old friend Neji Hyuuga?" She looked back at him and nervously said, "N-No, of course not. Why would you believe that? We aren't friends anymore." Sasuke knew that she had felt something about her old best friend and he had no intention of losing to him. No matter how much she deined it he knew.. also why had she been so keen on asking him out if she liked hyuuga?

His onyx eyes scanned the room to see beaming Sakura putting her arms around Hyuuga who seemed uninterested. Hmm..RINNG. "Come on Sasuke let's go." Tenten rushed. Tenten and Sasuke went to Gym and were still doing track. As they were stretching Sasuke decided to ask her some more questions. "Tenten, why did you stop being friends with Neji? Wasn't he your best friend?" Tenten narrowed her hazel eyes and retorted, "First of all that's none of your business. Second of all why are you so worried about Neji we aren't even friends for that matter." She grew annoyed as she tied her hair up. "why do you do that?" He asked. "Do what!" She yelled back.

"Get all tense and upset when I even mention Hyuuga." Sasuke remarked. She stood in front of him and said, "I don't, now come on we have to run." Tenten seemed to throw herself completely in gym by running more laps than anyone and jumping hurdles. It seemed a little too much and she had to be close to her limit by now. "TENTEN! Stop Gym class is over now!" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

Tenten's POV

_Just keep running further and further so no one can catch you _She tried to block the thoughts of everything Sakura and Neji from this morning and Sasuke questioning her about Neji and the feeling she had when she saw them kissing.. Jealousy. She couldn't believe why should she even be jealous.. Sakura is her best friend and Neji is someone she had stopped being friends with long ago. As she pushed herself further and faster all she could hear in the distant was Sasuke screaming for her to stop since class was over. She ignored him however and continuted further and further. The other gym class after them were outside now.. Neji and Sakura looked at Tenten suprised. His silver eyes caught her eye and then.. BAM she knocked into a hurdle and fell down. "TENTEN! TENTEN!" She could here screams as everything faded into darkness.

Infirmary.

"This is all your fault." Neji retorted angrily. "My fault!" Sasuke said annoyed. "Yea, you were with her in gym why didn't you stop her sooner!" He said angrily. "Hmph, don't start blaming this on me hyuuga i told her to stop before. Anyway, why is she any concern to you? Aren't you guys no longer best friends?" Sasuke said peering over at him. "What are you getting at Uchiha?" Neji said narrowing his eyes. "Excuse me guys." the nurse said. "She's alright, some bruises she should probably not do gym for awhile." They both nodded as they came into the room.

Sasuke looked at Tenten's figure she was considerably damanged her legs and face were a bit bruised. "Do you really care for her Uchiha or are you just playing with her?" Neji asked. "I do care for her. Why do you think I have been chasing her for years?" Sasuke said annoyed. "I have no idea.. just for fun? I mean she is the only girl that hasn't fallen under your spell." Neji pointed out.

"Well what about you? Why are you even here? You guys are no longer best friends anymore." Sasuke said. "So, if doesn't matter if we aren't friends or not. She has been my friend for the longest time it's natural for me to worry for her if something bad has happened." Neji said. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see Neji had left. "S-Sasuke?" She asked.

* * *

"Tenten! You're awake! Are you alright? You scared me back there." Sasuke truthfully admitted. "I'm fine..what exactly happened again?" Tenten inquired. "Well, you were running around the track and jumping over hurdles but you were doing it a little too much got distracted then fell into one and fell." Sasuke informed. "Ooh, I'm so sorry I worried you Sasuke. I've just had a lot of my mind."

"That's alright, I just glad you're okay. Please don't push yourself like that ever again." He pleaded. "Okay, I promise Sasuke." She agreed. He looked towards the window and said, "I know this is the last thing i should ask you since you got angry the last time I mentioned but, I need to know. Can you please answer my question?" He looked into her hazel eyes and said, "One question ask it now." "Are you in love with Neji Hyuuga?" Sasuke bluntly said.

If she was asked this question years ago she might have smacked the person who even thought of that ridiculous idea. Would have laughed at them as if they were asking if the Angel and Devil were in love. Although times have changed as did the answer to this very question..even if she was unclear if her feelings were love or not. she did like him a whole more than she used to.. All those years of claiming she hated him more than anything was nothing more than a mere mask covering my true feelings. Although I'm afraid this time I have to lie.

* * *

"No, I am not." Tenten said with a straight face. Sasuke seemed relieved, "thank goodness, I thought i would lose you to him." He hugged her tightly then kissed her as if everything in the world had been set right.

Outside the infirmary.

"So, what happened with Tenten is she alright?" Sakura asked. "Yea, a couple bruises she's fine." He said. Sakura said, "Well, I have to go to my locker meet me at my locker later?" He nodded as she walked off. He noticed he left his jacket in the infirmary just as he was about to enter he heard, "Are you in love with Neji Hyuuga?" Tenten's soft but, clear voice said, "No, I am not." As he saw them kissed he felt his heart had just been shattered into pieces.

Later in the day..

"Neji, what's wrong you aren't acting like yourself." Sakura asked. "It's nothing." He said ignoring her. "This is about tenten again isn't it? I'm not losing you to her! I'm not giving up on you!" She boldy stated. "Sakura, I thought we had a deal, you would get sasuke and I would get Tenten. What's so hard about this?" He angrily said. "What if I still like you! I'm not letting you get away! We had something I know we did!" Neji sternly looked at her, "We have been broken up practically for months! We are using each other for our own advantage right now but, I love tenten and I can't let her get away!"

"You saw what happened it's over Neji! She is completely smitten with Sasuke Uchiha. It's too late." She rudely said. What she said had some truth in it.. She had been with Sasuke with a smile on her face ever since they went out. No, it wasn't too late he could win her back he just had too..

Next Day

Somehow things were back to normal.. Tenten was still smitten with Sasuke and barely looking his way. "May I speak with you Neji?" A voice said behind him. He turned to meet Tenten with braids and blushed slightly, "Sure." As he followed her into the hallway. She bowed down to him suddenly and said, "Thank you so much for helping me yesterday. I heard you carried me to the infirmary." Neji said, "It was nothing." She got up and looked into his silver eyes and said, "No really, thank you. Also, I was hoping we could put this whole rivalry behind us and start on a fresh slate. How about it? Friends?" She put extended her hand waiting for Neji to accept hers. He grabbed her hand and shook it, "Of course, Friends."

She began to walk back to the classroom but then she said, "But, there's one condition.. You can't do what you did last time. No lying about us being together. Alright?" "Y-Yea, of course." Neji said at once. She smiled widely at him and said, "Anyway, Sasuke is the only one for me." As he watched her back into the classroom he realized.. he just got what we had dreamed for.. their friendship once more.. then why did he feel so sad now?

Maybe Sakura was right it was just hopeless they weren't meant to be afterall. "What are you doing out here Neji?" Sakura asked. Her long pink hair and emerald eyes and curvy figure which made him fall for Sakura years ago.

Without thinking he just captured her lips into a kiss.

Maybe all we want is to be loved...

* * *

Sasuke And Tenten

"You sure you okay? I could drop you home and serve you chicken noodle soup." Sasuke suggested. "No I'm alright, thanks though." Tenten said graciously. "Ne, Ne Tenten-san could you help me on this problem?" one of their classmates asked. "Sure, it's like this.." Tenten explained. Sasuke was on his way to the bathroom when he saw Neji and Sakura kissing. _Why was Neji kissing Sakura if he was in love with Tenten? Is he already over her? _He wondered.

Sakura realized they were being watched so she pulled away from Neji, "N-Neji." She pointed in Sasuke's direction. Neji looked back to see Sasuke Uchiha. "Let me ask you a question Hyuuga. Why is it that Tenten-chan asked me to Junior Prom so suddenly that day?" Sasuke said curiously.

"Why don't you ask Tenten herself Uchiha? Or are you scared for the answer you'll recieve?" Neji smirked. Sakura looked up at Neji and said, "Neji!" "I'm just wondering why she asked me to be her date to the Junior Prom. When for years she has always yelled at me, insulted me, and ignored me but, suddenly this year wants to be with me. Don't you take that for a little strange behavior even for Tenten." Sasuke remarked.

"Why bother asking Neji when you can ask me yourself...Sasuke." A voice called out. The three of them turned to Tenten with her hazel eyes narrowed as she came towards the three of them. "So, is that what you wanted to know all along? You couldn't believe I just liked you and wanted to get to know you?" She said upset. "It's not that Tenten! It's just I couldn't believe after all these years suddenly you liked me." Sasuke said.

She lowered her hazel eyes and said, "Well you're right. I didn't just suddenly like you then and there.. you see there was this competition between Neji and I." "Competition?" Sasuke said, suddenly remembering the basketball game. "Yes, the basketball game and if I lost I had to ask you out to Junior Prom. As you remember I did lose so that's why I suddenly asked you." Tenten truthfully said.

* * *

"So, you never liked me from the beginning? All those smiles and times we had together... it was all FAKE?!" He screamed. She shook her head, "Sasuke-kun, please listen to me.. As I got to know you I realized I really do care about you. You proved me wrong.. I thought you were the kind of guys that were cocky, rude, mean and a player. When we were together the only thing you are guilty of is being so kind to me. I really do..like you." Neji silver eyes lowered avoiding Sakura's gaze.

Sasuke looked at tenten who was close to tearing hoping he'd take her back. Sasuke said, "Tenten-chan, my feelings for you haven't changed a bit. I still love you." Tenten almost cried since she was so happy. She hugged him and he smiled, "Come on tenten don't cry.."

She couldn't help it.. Her life was perfect. She had the most amazing boyfriend ever. Neji, was back to being best friends with her, her grades were top notch.. So why did she feel like something was still missing?

* * *

_Who said that Neji was going to dump Sakura for Sasuke's new girl? That was totally a lie there are still into each other. _

That memory came back to her and thought was it possible Neji liked her more than a friend?

No way Right?

As she broke apart from Sasuke and looked at Neji somehow he looked sad.

Was it possible that Neji had liked her all along?

* * *

Please Review! Narutofan462 Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!! 3

Preview for the next chapter-

"You're going to give up on Tenten?" Sakura asked. "Yea, I have already decided.. Sakura, I'm sorry about before can we just continue being a couple like before?" She grinned, "Yes! Yes, of course Neji-kun I love you!"

"Neji, I need to know one thing." Tenten asked. "What is it?" Neji said. "Have you liked me more than a friend all along?" Tenten asked.


	6. An Old Flame Returns

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Never will, sorry!

Author's Note- Here's another update like I promised. Tomorrow or possibly the next couple of days. I'll update another story. Hopefully on the way of finishing these stories pretty soon. Love you all. Please review! Btw, any requests for the next story I update?

* * *

Ding! Ding! 9th period has just finishing and many people were coming out of the high school.

She had her brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She had her backpack on one shoulder waiting for her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. A guy who looked almost exactly like Sasuke came up to her…

"Have you seen Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked. "Ummm… I'm waiting for him right now. He should be here momentarily." She quickly said. "Who are you?" He said, eyeing her. She said, "Sasuke's girlfriend."

"Really? Maybe in your dreams. That's what all girls want." He said. Tenten a bit annoyed said, "Who are you anyways? Who do you think you are! Talking like that to me? "Uchiha Itachi, pleased to meet you." He said, holding his hand out.

"Uchiha?! That means you're… Sasuke's…" Tenten drawled out. "His older brother yes. I'm on break right now, so I decided to check up on my little brother." He said, warmly. "Hey tenten!" Sasuke called out.

They both turned to see Sasuke and beamed instantly. "Sasuke, hey!" She smiled. Sasuke looked at his brother and his mood soured at once. "What are you doing here?" He said, angrily. "Just to check up on your little brother. I see you have a new girl here." He smiled.

"Yea, her name is tenten. One of the girls, I've been waiting for." He said. "Well that's great for you, what happened to that pink-haired friend of yours. She still around?" He asked.

"Sakura? Yea, she's dating Neji Hyuuga. They've been together for two years now." Sasuke said. Tenten confused said, "Why would you care about who Sakura is dating? Do you guys have a thing?"

"No, no thing. We just used to chat a lot when I was still in high school. I just wanted to talk to her since I'm back in town." He said. "Sure." Tenten said.

As Sasuke's older brother left, Sasuke held her closer and smiled, "I love you, you know that right?" He said, sweetly. She blushed, "I know, I love you too." Perhaps, the bet between Hyuuga and her was the best thing that ever happened for her. If it wasn't for that she wouldn't have met this wonderful guy.

* * *

Sakura & Neji the Foundation

Her pink hair was flowing in the wind and her arm was around her boyfriend Neji Hyuuga. It was like everything was perfect in her world.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry about what I put you through. I really do care about you. It's just I forgot about that along the way. After all we have been together for a long time." He said, holding hands with her.

She giggled, "Yea, we have."

Sakura paused for a moment, "Does that mean you're going to finally give up on Tenten?" sakura said, excited. "Yea, I've decided… it's time to move on. Can we continue being a couple as before?" She grinned, "Of course! Of course! I love you Neji-kun!!"

As she put her arms around him across she couldn't believe who she saw… Itachi Uchiha back in town!? He did not look happy… He glared at the pair of them and she lowered her eyes. He was too late, they had their time. It was over and done with… Right?

Naruto & the gang…

"So, it seems that sakura and neji are back together." Naruto said. "When did you start caring?" Ino said, confused. "I want her to be happy." He said. "Well, she was pretty happy with her older hot boyfriend. Too bad that relationship ended." Ino said.

"Sakura, when did she have an older boyfriend?" Hinata asked. "Well, promise me that you won't let this spread alright?" Ino said. "We promise." They chanted. "Alright, let's see it all started in 8th grade when Sasuke had his blowout graduation party at his mansion… That's when she met Sasuke's older brother… Itachi Uchiha… I remember that day because she desperately needed someone to come with her otherwise she wouldn't come." Ino smirked.

* * *

_Flashback Sasuke's 8__th__ grade graduation party_

"_Ino, I'm so nervous. Sasuke is my crush, I can't face him." Sakura said, timidly. "Pull yourself together! Sakura, you can do this. I'll help you!" Ino promised. For the next hour she put some make-up on sakura and fixed her hair. She looked gorgeous. _

_As they made their entrance sasuke's best friend came over. "Ino! Sakura! Hey! You guys look great! Downstairs there is a DDR tournament if you're interested." He said. "No thanks." They chimed. _

"_Ooh, there's shikamaru. I'll be right back one sec." Ino said, making her way to her boyfriend. _

_Sakura hated her best friend at that moment. How dare she leave her alone!? What if sasuke came up to her?! "Hey, you want to come upstairs?" A voice said. Before declining their offer at once, she met the gaze of a pair of onyx eyes. "If you wouldn't mind me asking who you are." Ino said, who came from thin air._

_Sakura beamed. Ino hadn't abandoned her after all. The guy just looked at the pink-haired girl, ignoring her annoying best friend. "Excuse me, I'm talking to you!" She cried out. "I just want to talk to your friend for a while. I'm sure you can survive alone at this party for a half an hour." He said. _

"_How dare you!" She screamed. "Now, if you don't mind Miss..uhmm.." He trailed off. "Sakura…Sakura Haruno." She said, smiling._

* * *

Present

"You mean he seriously dissed you at that party?" Naruto said, howling with laughter. "Shut up, Naruto! If I recall you were the one who lost that DDR tournament." She spat back. "Well, what happened next?" Hinata asked. "Do I really need to go into it? Basically they had a heart to heart and next thing you know she had his number. She never spoke a single word about Sasuke Uchiha again."

"So, Itachi must've really… swept her off her feet then." Naruto said. "Yea, practically. They had started dating but, kept it secret. After all she just graduated middle school and he was becoming a senior in high school." Ino pointed out. "How long did that relationship last?" Naruto asked. "Well, only one year. But, they were very much in love for that year." Ino said.

"Why did they break up?" Hinata asked. "Well, I never really understood that actually… I think it was because he was going to college far away and something about her liking another guy. They decided to call it quits. That's when she began dating Neji."

"So, basically she is over Itachi?" Hinata asked. Ino didn't answer at once but, started out…."I guess, but she probably will forever be in love with that guy." Ino sighed.

* * *

Later the Foundation

"What are you doing here?" She said, looking at her ex-boyfriend. "I see you have changed quite a bit." He said, noting her attitude. "Cut the crap, what are you doing here?" She said, annoyed.

"Just to visit some old friends, you were the top of my list." he smiled. "Itachi, it has been two years since I last seen you. I have changed quite a bit. I'm not the same naïve girl, who you once knew." She said, dangerously.

Itachi held her closely and said, "You might not be the same girl I once knew but, I have the same affect on you after all these years." He smirked. She turned crimson red at the slightest contact their hands made.

"I am not letting you win me over that easily. I just got back together with my boyfriend Neji Hyuuga." She said, ignoring his advances. "That guy you left me for? The one your age that you claimed would be better for you." he said. "Yea, he is the one for me. We had our chance and quite frankly, it's over." She said.

"Nothing is over until I say it's over baby." He said.

* * *

That Evening…

No matter what she did she couldn't shake the thought of Neji… Did he actually like her? And if he did then why was he with sakura? And if he did like her would she accept his feelings? Stay with Sasuke or stay with Neji?

Her palms were sweating heavily… She couldn't get the nerve to even pound his cell phone number. _Oh, come on tenten. It's just a phone call you won't die!_

She managed to dial the numbers and pressed send. "Hello?" A voice said. She weakly said, "I-Is this Neji?" "Yea, is this you tenten?" He said, confused.

"Yea, it's me. Good old tenten… hee heh.." She giggled. _why am I acting like such an idiot!! _She gritted her teeth and he said, "Yea, so what do you need?"

Her hands were shaking and she gulped and nervously said, "N-Neji, I need to k-know o-one t-thing." "Alright, what is it?" Neji said, casually.

She gulped even harder and her palms were sweating even more. "Have you l-liked m-me m-more than a friend all along?" Tenten nervously asked.

She was nervously clutching her phone tightly to her ears waiting for a response.

Silence had filled the air…

Suddenly his voice said, "Tenten…The thing is…"

* * *

"Neji? Neji!" She screamed. He didn't finish his sentence… She nervously looked over at her phone with the message flashing CALL WAS LOST!

She nearly fainted seeing that message blinking. She must've been dreaming! She pinched herself… OUCH! That hurt, it's not a dream.

She had just missed whatever he said… and most probably he'll never have the guts to tell her face-to-face. More importantly, she wouldn't have the guts to ask him again. Tomorrow, is going to be one awkward day…

* * *

Preview for the next chapter-

"I still love you, Sakura." Itachi said.

"Well, I'm not. I have Neji now, I don't need you." She retorted.

"Are you sure? Sources tell me he isn't even interested in you anymore." He smirked.

"Hey tenten." Neji waved to her.

"Hey." tenten nervously said.

After that awkward call that ended she didn't want to confront him alone for that matter.

"Say tenten, have you chosen a dress for prom yet?" Sasuke asked, coming from nowhere.

She was relieved he came to save her, "Umm, not yet. I'll try looking this weekend with Sakura."

She walked away with Sasuke leaving Neji, alone in the hallway.

* * *

Pleaseee Review! Narutofan462

Also, any requests for the next story I should update that I haven't already updated in a long time??


	7. Junior Prom Approaches

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! If I did, we wouldn't have these sucky manga chapters… where nothing is really going on -.-

Author's Note- Here's another update! This story will probably be over within 3 to 4 chapters. Please Review!! I'm still debating whether to still write stories in the fall. Yes, this will be crucial to my choice. love you all, especially those who review! Narutofan462

* * *

"Wake up, Tenten." Her mother yelled. "No, I don't want to go today. I feel sick." Tenten said. She began to cough widely and complained, "I have a headache please, can I stay home."

"Darling, did something happen yesterday? No matter how much you avoid a problem. It won't go away. It will still be there tomorrow." Her mom pointed out. Tenten looked at her mom and said, "I don't think I can face him." "Face who, tenten? Your boyfriend Sasuke? Did something happen?" Her mom asked.

"Never mind, I'll get ready." She said, leaving her bed. She quickly threw some clothes on and put her hair in a ponytail. "I'll be going bye, mom." She said.

She slowly walked to school when a voice said, "It's been a while, when do you walk to school?" She turned around to see Sakura. "Oh, it's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind right now." "Care to share?" Sakura asked.

"Not really, too much things are going on right now." Tenten sighed. "You're not the only one." Sakura said, remembering Itachi. "Sakura, how did you know that Neji was the one you loved?" Tenten asked, suddenly.

"W-What?!" Sakura said, confused. "I just need to know, I'm really confused. I really like Sasuke but, I don't know if it's love. I just need some time I suppose." Tenten said, pondering.

"Sakura, you didn't tell me you were walking." A voice she knew too well said. "Hey, Neji." Sakura said, turning smiling at him. "Tenten, it's Neji." She nudged her. "Ummm…We don't want to be late do we? See you guys later." She dashed off to the school as fast as her legs could take her.

* * *

_She couldn't face him after what happened… _"Tenten, why are you sweating so hard?" Sasuke said. "I ran to school." tenten noted. "Why? I always take you to school normally." Sasuke said.

"Well, I just decided for a change for today. That's all." Tenten simply stated. "Hey tenten." Temari said. "hey temari, want to do me a favor?" She asked. "Sure, what is it?" temari asked. "Keep Neji Hyuuga away from me. I don't want to see him." She gravely said. "What is going on?" Temari said, arching her eyebrow. "Nothing, it's just I don't want to see him alright?" Tenten said, being defensive.

Naruto said, "Hey tenten, there you are! Neji, she's over here." Tenten cursed Shit. Why did he have to be so loud! She dashed into the girl's bathroom quickly. Why was it so hard to lose him?

"You're avoiding Neji, aren't you?" Karin said. "yea, how did you know?" tenten asked. "Too obvious, tenten. Don't worry, I heard he's gone already." Karin said. "Really?" Tenten said. "Yea, go hurry before he comes back." Karin said, pushing her out the door.

She bumped into someone and she instantly said, "Sorry, about that." she looked at the guy she bumped into and her grin faded at once. It was Neji Hyuuga. The guy she was trying to avoid all along.

* * *

By the Foundation with Sakura & Hinata

"So, have you started looking for dresses for junior prom?" Sakura asked. "No, not yet. I-I'm not even sure if I'm going." Hinata asked. "Oh, come on! You know Naruto will ask you!" Sakura teased.

"I-I'm n-not sure about that, but if he does. I'll happily go with h-him." She blushed. She grinned, "Prom will be so much fun."

"Yes, it will." A voice said. She turned and put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?" She said, annoyed. "I want to speak with you. Privately." He said, looking at Hinata.

"She's my friend, she can stay here! If she wants to!" Sakura retorted. Hinata fumbled for her books, "It's alright, I'll give you guys some privacy!" She dashed out.

"You happy now? You scared my friend?" She said, annoyed. "I don't care, we need to speak about us." Itachi firmly said. Sakura cocked her head in other direction, "What us? There is no us. I'm dating Neji Hyuuga."

The raven-haired looked at her and said, "I know, you still love me. I didn't want to leave but, I didn't have a choice." She looked into his onyx eyes and simply said, "I can't just leave Neji to go with you. We had our chance. It's over."

Before she headed out he held her wrist which caused her to turn her towards him he said, "I still love you, Sakura." She looked up at her old boyfriend, he was quite the guy. However, there was no way he'd have her get won over so easily.

"Well, I don't love you. I have Neji now, I don't need you." She retorted. A bit hurt from her words he looked her straight in the eye and said, "Are you sure? Sources tell me he isn't even interested in you anymore." He smirked.

She looked at him too shocked to respond.

* * *

Tenten & Neji

"Hey tenten." Neji said, waving to her. She merely smiled nervously, "Hey." Neji said, "Where have you been, I've been looking for you?"

"Y-You know, around." tenten said, fumbling for words.

"About last night…" Neji began. Tenten couldn't believe it… he wanted to have this akward conversation now?! "What happened? I was talking and the phone line just dropped?" Neji said. "Well, I think the call was lost, so I didn't really hear anything." Tenten confessed.

"So, you want to know how I feel about you is that it?" Neji asked, bluntly. Tenten avoided his piercing gaze and nodded. "Why the sudden interest?" He asked. "Well, some people were saying that you were going to drop sakura for me. I was just wondering if it was rumors or.." Tenten faltered.

"It's just rumors, don't even stoop to their level. They have nothing better to do than just gossip." Neji said, cutting her off. A bit disappointed she said, "O-oh, okay. Well, thanks."

Before she left he asked, "Is that the answer you didn't want to receive?" "U-Uhmm.." Tenten said, trying to think of something.

"Do you want me to say, I've been love with you since middle school, and only challenged you to get you to notice me, and seeing you with sasuke Uchiha has been killing me every single day?" Neji said, almost out of breath.

Tenten looked at him a bit surprised, "N-Neji." "Well, you know what… it doesn't make a difference at all. No matter what I do or say, you'll still be completely in love with Sasuke Uchiha…and I have only myself to blame." Neji sadly said.

"N-Neji, wait." Tenten said. Neji just walked past her and said, "Good luck with Sasuke." Tenten lowered her eyes. _so she had been right all along. He had liked her more than a friend and for quite some time too. Why didn't I see it earlier? I'm such a fool._

* * *

the Foundation

"How do you know that?" She asked. "I have my sources, now why don't you leave Neji and be with me." He said, holding her.

"Get away from me! I'm not interested in you anymore. You left me alone for months. I don't need you waltzing back into my life when you feel like it!" She screamed.

"I know, everything about you. From you likes to your dislikes and what makes you tick. I can make you happy Sakura easily." He said. Her eyes flashed with anger and said, "Do what you want, I won't give in to you." She grabbed her bag and stalked off.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter-

"You excited for prom, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

Tenten faked a smile and said, "Of course I am."

_It was going to be Sakura & Neji, Karin & Itachi, Naruto & Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, and Sasuke and I. talk about awkward. _

"You look a-amazing, Tenten." Neji complimented.

She smiled at him and said, "Thanks, Neji."

"Tenten, come on to the dance floor!" Sasuke called out.

"Can I talk to you outside, privately?" Neji asked.

"One second, Sasuke. I'll be right back." Tenten said.

The pair of them walked to the balcony with full moon illuminating the sky.

Without a second to lose, he captured her lips into a kiss.

Please Review

Narutofan462


	8. Love is Gone

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, never have and never will sadly.

Author's note- I'll be on a cruise so here are two updates! please reviewww! One or Two more chapters and this story is over. It has been a nice ride. Please review!

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Hinata asked. They had been shopping for prom dresses together Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. "That one is nice." Tenten noted.

Sakura could barely concentrate on finding a nice dress. The words that Itachi had last said to her had been haunting her since their last confrontation. _"I know everything about you. From your likes to your dislikes and what makes you tick. I can make you happy easily." _

She blushed instantly at the thought. Sure, she had been the happiest when she was with him but… things have changed. Sure, half-way through her relationship with Neji she fell in love with Sasuke…

_Only because he reminded you of Itachi _she reminded herself. "Sakura, are you even listening?" Tenten asked. "Huh? What?!" Sakura said, snapping out of a daze. Tenten had her hands on her hips, "Do you not even want to shop? I thought you called me to help me find a dress? Is something on your mind?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing of importance." "Alright, then help me!" Tenten pleaded. "Sure, thing." She said, getting up. As they browsed through dresses from the corner of her eye she saw a raven-haired watching her every move.

"I'll be right back, guys." Sakura said, walking out of the store. She grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him aside. "What are you doing here?" She demanded to know. "Just passed by and noticed you shopping." He truthfully stated.

"You're looking pretty good." He complimented. "Stop it." She firmly said. "What? You do look good. All grown up and everything. So, you excited going to junior prom?" He asked. "Yes, I'm excited to go with **Neji**." She said, smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there." He said, leaving. "Wait…what!? How?!" She questioned. He stopped and looked back at her throwing a sexy smile at her, "You seem to forget I'm Itachi Uchiha, people are lining up to ask me to prom. You better make up your mind soon or I'll go out with one of them."

She pulled her sunglasses over her head and just sighed. _wow, cocky much? Inner sakura: Hey, he has a point. He is Itachi Uchiha. The hottest, sexiest, smartest, most athletic, and the most amazing kisser ever. _

She tried to rid her mind of the thoughts of Itachi Uchiha. However, before she knew it her mind flew back in time to their first date.

* * *

_Flashback First date_

"_You ready?" Itachi asked. Sakura smiled, "Yes, I'm ready!" They were at the annual fair at Konoha and they were a fresh new couple, completely in love. Although, there was an age difference it didn't change a single thing._

"_Which ride do you want to go on first?" He asked. "Hmmm… how about that rollercoaster." She stated bravely. "Are you sure? It looks pretty fast." He commented. "Are you calling me a scarey cat?" She said, looking at him. _

"_Of course not, I love you. Why would I call you that?" He held her hand affectionately. "Awww, you're so sweet. I don't deserve such a caring boyfriend like you." She said. "You deserve everything and more." He said, smiling at her. _

Tears came to eyes…How she missed those days between the pair of them. "S-Sakura, what's wrong?" A voice said. She turned to see hinata and tenten looking at her confused. She quickly dried her eyes and said, "I-It's nothing. Dust got in my eye…that's all."

Sasuke's House

"So, who is going in our limo?" Naruto asked. "I told you already! Me and Tenten, you and hinata, Neji and Sakura, and Karin and my brother." He dryly stated.

"W-Wait a second. Your brother is going with Karin?" Naruto said. "Yea, I have no idea why." Sasuke said. "You're alright with this Neji?" Naruto said, turning to him. "What do you mean? It's fine, Sakura is going with me after all." Neji pointed out.

"But, wasn't Itachi Sakura's…" He paused. "Old love, yes. She's over him." Neji, flatly stated.

* * *

School

"So, it's settled now! We have a limo and we're going to meet at my place to take pictures." Sasuke said. "Aren't you excited, tenten?" Sakura asked. Tenten threw her a fake smile, "Of course I am." _It was going to be Sakura & Neji, Itachi & Karin, Naruto & Hinata, Shikamaru & Ino and Sasuke & I. talk about awkward. _

Ever since that day that Neji revealed his true feelings for Tenten they avoided each other like the plague. Prom was approaching and they'd have to confront their true feelings for each other.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Neji speaking with Sakura and immediately turned the other way. When a pair of strong arms stopped her. "Why have you been avoiding Neji lately?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's nothing, it's just that I don't want to see him." She said. "You guys are friends now I thought? Did something happen?" He asked, concerned.

A month ago she was in ignorance bliss. She believed that she loved Sasuke. Lately, her old best friend made her second guess herself. Seeing him with sakura happily made her furious. Jealous, even.

After dealing with her confused feelings with him and his sudden confession made her even wonder if she loved sasuke anymore.

"Tenten?" He said. "It's nothing. Just drop it, Sasuke." She said. Sasuke watched helplessly as she stalked off. Sasuke went up to Sakura, "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura nodded and followed him to the hallway. "Sakura, has Neji been acting odd?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows, "Odd? Well he has been avoiding Tenten at all costs."

"yea, tenten also. Do you know if something happened?" Sasuke asked. "Something has been bothering both of them. Isn't it obvious?" A voice said. They looked to see Temari. "What is so obvious?" Sakura said. "Sometimes I wonder….you guys are extremely oblivious." Temari stated. "Tell us." Sasuke demanded.

"Figure it out for yourself, you player." Temari said, leaving.

* * *

Tenten's house

"You look so wonderful honey." Her mother complimented. "Thanks, Mom." she smiled. She gazed back at herself in the mirror and the first thought that crossed her mind is what would Neji think? "Sasuke will love it. Don't worry." Her mom reassured her.

"Yea, Neji will love it." She said, in a daze. "Neji?" Her mom said, confused. "I thought you hate him dear." Her mom asked. "Umm..I do! Just got mixed up! He's coming in our limo that's why." She said, trying to convince her mother.

Meeting At the Uchiha's Mansion

It was her first time to Sasuke's house and man, was it HUGE! She slowly made her way to his front door in her high heels. "Ms. Tenten, I presume?" The maid said. "Yea." She said. "This way Mr. Uchiha is awaiting your presence." The maid said, leading the way.

"Tenten, you look gorgeous." Sasuke said, hugging her. "Thanks, you look pretty spiffy yourself." She said, cracking a smile. "I know, I know." Sasuke said. She wore a black dress, strapless with a silver diamond in the center, sparkling and her hair was half up and down with curls nicely placed.

"Excuse me, sir the rest of them have arrived." The maid said. "Let them in." Sasuke said. In came Naruto all dressed up. "Wow, Naruto you certainly clean up well." Tenten observed. "Pictures everyone." Sakura said, strolling in with her date. They took many photos of couples, friends and just girls and just guys.

They piled into the limo and Sakura and Itachi seemed to be stealing glances at each other. So, there was something more to their relationship.

JUNIOR PROM

"This is Ah-Mazing." Sakura commented. "Come on, let's dance Neji." She asked. As the couples dispersed leaving the pair of them alone. "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Sasuke asked. Tenten looked back into his onyx eyes. She didn't want to ruin this night, by telling him she is not in love with him anymore.

"It's nothing, let's just dance." She said, pulling him. _maybe she could forget everything for a while and just dance with Sasuke He after all, was her date. _

Neji & Sakura

"So, your ex is here." Neji said. "Yea, so?" Sakura said. "Quit being in-denial. You still love this guy. You've been stealing glances ever chance you had." Neji flatly, said. "N-Neji, I-I." She stammered. "Don't worry, I'm not upset. I understand. It's hard to forget your first love. After all, I'm still in love with mine." Neji sadly said.

Sakura looked up at him, "I'm sorry, how things turned out, but you were a great boyfriend. I would never trade the memories we had together for anything. I'll never forget you." Neji looked at her and said, "I won't forget you either." Neji said, by giving her one last kiss.

Itachi & Karin

"Why are you even here as my date! You're not even asking me to dance!" Karin screeched. "Can you please shut it?" Itachi said. Karin narrowed her eyes and left to get some soda.

_What a flop, this night turned out to be. Sakura had looked so amazing and was with Neji happily. Maybe he should just disappear from her life. _

He got slowly and made his way to the exit and a pair of arms stopped him and a voice that said, "Don't leave me again." He turned to see his beloved in front of him.

"Sakura." He said. Sakura looked up at him, "I'm sorry, it's just you hurt me by leaving. I needed to get over you somehow. Please, don't leave me again." Itachi kissed her forehead, "I'll never leave you again." She smiled and they headed to the dance floor.

* * *

Tenten & Sasuke

"Tenten, you need to tell me what's wrong. It doesn't look like you are having fun." Sasuke said. "It's nothing." She firmly said, once more. "It'll get us some drinks meet me in a couple minutes?" Sasuke asked. "Sure." She said. Neji came towards tenten and said, "Wow, you look great." "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Tenten said. "Umm… could I talk to you in private?" He asked.

"Sure, Sasuke be back in a sec!" Tenten called out. The pair of them went outside to the balcony with the moon illuminating the sky. Without a second thought, he captured her lips.

_What is he doing? Why now? The only thing she knew was that it felt perfect. She didn't want to let him go. It felt like this is where she should've been all along._

She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "I've always been watching you." She looked into his silver eyes that were gleaming.

Sasuke

"Have you seen Tenten, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, with two glasses at hand. Sakura turned to see Sasuke and said, "Tenten, umm..she went to the balcony for air." She said, fumbling for words. "You mean with Neji, your date." Itachi added. "We broke up, so it doesn't matter. I have you know, Itachi-kun." Sakura beamed. Without a another word he dashed to the balcony.

Indeed, there was tenten and neji enveloped in each others arms. "I love you tenten, I always have and always will." Neji said. Tenten looked at him and said, "Me too, I was just too stubborn to believe it. I was always jealous of you and sakura." Sasuke couldn't watch this scene any longer.

Tenten's hazel eyes widened to see Sasuke's crestfallen face. She pulled Neji away and Sasuke just threw her a dirty look and left with a, "How could you!?"

* * *

Preview for the next chapter-

"Sasuke, wait! Let me explain!" Tenten said, trying to catch up with him.

"There is no need to! I guess you just used me to get to Neji Hyuuga huh?" Sasuke said, angrily.

"Sasuke, it's not like that!" Tenten said.

"I can't believe I did that. How unforgivable." Tenten said, wallowing in her pain.

"Don't feel so bad, Tenten. It was a spur of the moment and you forgot you were Sasuke's date." Neji said.

"Sasuke will never forgive me, he was so nice to me also." Tenten said, feeling guilty.

Please Review! Narutofan462


	9. Junior Prom!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, never have and never will sadly.

Author's note- This is the last chapter! Hope, you enjoyed reading my story as much I had writing it! Please Review! Love you all! Hope everyone is having a great summer! Sorry, it's short!

* * *

"Sasuke, wait!" Tenten said, trying to catch up with him. "No, obviously there has been something going on between you two. I knew something was bothering you but, I had no idea it involved you ditching me for Neji!" Sasuke said, enraged.

"Please, Sasuke it wasn't like that!" Tenten said. "Then please enlighten me why were you kissing Neji when you are my date or did I mess that part up too?" Sasuke said, in a mocking way. "You didn't! Sasuke, I'm really sorry. I didn't expect thing to turn out this way. The truth is that I am still in love with Neji. I alaways have been but, was in denial the entire time. The I started dating you and you surprised me in many ways. I would never trade that for anything, but I'm not in love with you. You can hit me, beat me up and I know I deserve it. So please, do so." Tenten begged.

She put her head down shutting her eyes tightly. Sasuke just shook his head and pulled her face towards his and gave her one last chaste kiss. She opened her eyes and said, "But, sasuke!" He put his finger to her lips, "Don't say a word, I understand. But can we at least have one last dance?" Her grin broadened, "Sure thing Sasuke." Her hazel eyes were locked on sasuke. Whoever would marry sasuke would be one of the lucky girl but, it won't be her. Her heart belongs to her childhood sweetheart.

On the dance floor was Itachi and Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, Sai and Karin, and Tenten danced with Sasuke and neji. It was perfect.

* * *

Fast Forward Eight years later

Junior Year was an eye opening experience, I learned many things, but for sure Neji was the one for me all along. I don't quite know how Sasuke got over me but, somehow at college he fell in love with another girl.

She was reading a letter from Sakura she was currently living in Europe with her husband Itachi.

Hey tenten! I hope all is well with you, neji and of course your adorable daughter Nami! I miss you so much!! I just gave birth to a baby girl. She's gorgeous. She looks so much like me it's unbelievable. When you get the chance come visit us in Europe alright? I miss you!

Your friend,

Sakura haruno

* * *

Tenten smiled as the door swung open. "What are you cooking, good looking?" Neji said, kissing me lightly. I blushed, "Nothing much, just some chicken and all." Tenten said. "Mama, can I go outside and play with Akira?" Their daughter Nami asked. "Sure thing, Nami-chan." Her mother said. "Are you guys challenging each other again?" Neji asked. "Of course, I'm going to win of course." Nami said, tying her shoelaces. "Don't be too over-confident guys are much better at sports." Neji said.

Tenten hit him with a frying pan, "What are you saying! Girls are just as capable of playing sports as boys! Nami, I'll be rooting for you!" "Ouch! You hurt me too hard woman!" Neji complained.

"Why don't you ask Akira out you guys are practically together 24/7." Tenten asked. "Mom, Akira and I are just friends, right dad?" Nami smiled

* * *

Please Review

Narutofan462


End file.
